


Strength of Mind

by ArcherAnders



Series: Archer and Anders [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherAnders/pseuds/ArcherAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke wants to try something new, and Anders agrees.  Neither of them have any idea where it's about to take them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Mind

"Are you busy?"

Anders looked up from his parchment and turned to see Hawke in the doorway of the library. He had that familiar sly grin slapped across his face. The mage just smiled and went back to his work, setting his quill against paper. "Yes, Love."

Hawke groaned as he ran his right hand through his short black hair. "Can't the manifestos wait? I'm horny."

 _Yeah, manifestos_ , the mage thought as he hurried to hide the pages under actual copies of his writing. He didn't think his lover would much appreciate crude drawings of Anders slaying his favorite lyrium-tattooed elf. He straightened the pages and cleared his throat. "Well, someone should alert the town crier. _You_ feeling horny. Now that never happens…"

The warrior walked over to the chair where the blonde sat, facing away from the other man. Hawke wrapped his strong arms around Ander's shoulders and leaned down to kiss along his neck. The mage tried his hardest not to react, but, despite the inabilities of their owner, those lips were magic. He gave in with a small moan. Another kiss to the neck evolved into playful nips and then a single, sharp bite. He winced under the painful pleasure.

"Alright, alright!" the mage said. "My life-changing work will just have to wait for your insatiable need."

Hawke laughed as he leaned over the desk, pulling out the pages from under the manifesto. "You need more practice." He pointed at one of the drawings. "Fenris' hair doesn't look like that, and your muscles aren't that big."

Anders felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Well. Uh-"

He was cut off with a kiss to his temple. "When you're done fantasizing about killing my friend, come indulge some of my own fantasies." With that, the warrior straightened up and left the room. Anders shook away the embarrassment and collected the pages to stick in the top drawer of the desk. As much as he wanted to run out to meet his lover in their bedchamber, he felt the need to make Hawke wait. After all, he'd just barged right into the library and made Anders stop his important work. He reached back inside the desk to grab the parchment, determined to work a while longer. But instead of visions of setting the elf's white hair on fire, he couldn't shake the thought of what was to come. He could still feel the warrior's lips pressed up against his skin. The straining in his trousers became uncomfortable.

The papers were shoved back inside the desk, and the mage got up and went to leave the library. Luckily for him and his every-growing bulge, their room was just a few steps away from where he was. As he opened the door, he nearly slammed right into something – crotch first. Orana, their new live-in elf, was on her hands and knees doing Maker knows what on the floor. Anders gasped and threw his hands over himself as those huge elf eyes looked up at him. _Well that's one way to get rid of an erection…_

"Oh, Master Anders! I'm terribly sorry. I was scrubbing the floor an-"

"Please don't call me 'Master', Orana," he said, not able to look at her. "Carry on." He scrambled around her and ran off to the bedroom. Once he got there, he slammed the door closed and leaned back on it, giving him a good view of the well-lit room. Hawke was sitting on the edge of the bed staring back at him.

"What took you so long?"

Anders furrowed his brow. "That couldn't have been more than five minutes. And besides that, I was busy practically getting blown by your elf."

"Fenris?"

"Maker, no!"

"Merrill?"

"Seriously?"

Hawke just shrugged.

"Orana, you idiot."

The warrior scowled. "Well _that_ was not in her job description. You're telling me I'm going to have to increase her pay now?"

Anders just rolled his eyes and walked over to stand in front of his lover. He looked down at him. "You demanded my presence, and I'm here now. Use me wisely."

Hawke chuckled as he looked up into beautiful honey eyes. "Oh I intend to. Strip." He watched as the other man stepped back and began to shed his clothes.

"You know, this show isn't free, Love. Starving artists need to eat," Anders said as he worked on the buckles of his robe.

Hawke laughed. "And given your abilities, I'm pretty sure you'll be starving for some time." He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a coin purse as Anders started to bend to pull off his own. Suddenly, gold and silver coins were sent flying straight at the blonde's head.

"Hey! What in the name of the Maker's balls are you doing?" the mage questioned, holding his head. The coins hitting him actually had hurt.

The warrior kept throwing them. "I'm making it rain, Darling. But if I'm paying, at least dance around a little."

Anders quickly, and certainly without any dancing, stripped off the remainder of his clothes. He ignored Hawke's booing as he walked over to him and pushed him back on the bed. He leaned down to kiss the dark-haired man once. "I hate you."

The other man just smiled up at him, placing his hands along the mage's sides and trailing up them and down his arms over his biceps. He gave them both a gentle squeeze. "Maybe your muscles are as big as the ones you drew." Anders just rolled his eyes again and moved off of the larger man to sit next to him on their bed. Hawke straightened up and looked over at his lover. "I want to try something."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Alright. What is it?"

Hawke smiled as he pushed himself off of the bed. He started to remove his clothes. "I can't just tell you. That'd spoil the surprise. Besides, you'll like it."

"And how do you know?"

The nude warrior shot the other man a stern look. "Because pleasing me pleases you. I can't believe you're even questioning me." The blonde looked away, embarrassed. Hawke climbed up onto the bed and sat in front of his lover. "Anders, what did you promise me soon after you moved in here?"

The mage met the other man's gaze, honey eyes fixed onto blue. "That I would submit to you fully, do anything you wanted, and enjoy it." They were words that Anders had never in his life thought he would say. He had been controlled most of his life and, once free of the Circle, lived by his own rules. He loved that he could make his own choices and stand up for himself. Yet, something about being with Hawke had sprung to life a part of him that he didn't know existed, and the words just blurted out one night in the heat of passion and need. And even though he hadn't planned on expressing them, it was his lover who was far more taken aback by them.

"And what, then, did I promise you?"

"That you would never take me somewhere I wouldn't want to go."

Hawke placed one rough, calloused hand gently against the mage's cheek. "And have I ever gone back on that promise? Have I not always loved you, adored you, and respected you?" Anders just smiled, that being answer enough. The warrior smiled back and pulled the other man against him. Their lips crashed together. One mouth opened, the other pushed a tongue inside to explore. Hands explored each body, hips writhed together, and twin moans escaped each man.

The warrior pulled away from Anders and then pushed him onto his back. He climbed over the mage, leaning down to kiss and tug on his lower lip. He started to move lower, kissing and nipping along every inch of sweet, pale skin. Hands came up to meet his dark hair, but he grabbed them both and pinned them to his lover's sides. Never looking up, he trailed down until he saw the prize - Anders' long, leaking cock lying flat against his abdomen.

The mage's breathing grew harder as the other man moved close, and he could hardly keep from bucking his hips as he felt warm, hot breath over his aching head. Much to his dislike, he felt a tongue, not on his erection, but moving just to the side of it and down to his hip. He groaned out in disappointment. "If teasing me was the plan, that's not something exactly novel. You do it all the time."

Hawke just chuckled as he trailed his kisses from thigh up to the pelvic bone, right next to the base of his lover's engorged cock. Finally, he flattened his tongue and licked from base to tip. The feeling of the mage bucking beneath him was exhilarating. He smiled as he planted a single kiss on the head. "You're going to need to tell me when you're about to cum."

"Why's that?" Anders asked between pants.

"Because I'm going to be teaching you a little something about self-control."

Anders groaned. "Ok, whatever you want. Just please, please do something." He bucked his hips up, pressing his throbbing erection against the warrior's mouth. "I'm going to die if you don't finish."

 _Oh, he's in for it then,_ Hawke thought as he took his lover's cock fully into his mouth. He had to fight back a gag as he worked his way up and down; he was definitely not as skilled in this area as the other man was. But Anders loved it none the less. The blonde struggled to keep his hips against the bed rather than pounding them up into the warrior's face. The feeling of lips on one side and a tongue surrounding the other caused him to moan loudly. He gripped against the sheets and strained against his lovers hands, still pinning his wrists down. He cried out, feeling the impending release.

"I'm gon-I'm gonna-" the mage struggled to blurt out, eyes clinched shut.

Hawke immediately took his mouth off of Anders and sat back, yet he still maintained his grip on the other man's wrists. The mages eyes were thrown open wide, a look of complete and utter desperation plastered to his face. He arched his pelvis up, dying for some sort of contact. But the warrior was a bit too far away for any sort of friction to occur.

"What the fuck? Get back there; I'm so close!" The mage watched in horror as Hawke simply smiled and shook his head. "I thought you just didn't want to swallow tonight, not leave me hanging. Fucking finish it!"

"Now, now…someone is bossy tonight," Hawke cooed. His words were annoyingly soothing. "I told you, we are trying something new."

"But you said I'd like it! Having a massive case of blue balls doesn't seem very enjoyable to me." He was caught off guard by Hawke laughing. "What the fuck is so funny?"

The warrior just smiled, glancing down as his lover's testicles. "Just thinking along the lines of you actually having blue balls if Justice came around. We're going to have to make sure you're naked next time he gets riled up enough to-"

"Stop it, Hawke!" Anders yelled as he strained against his human restraint. "Nothing about this is funny, and you know I don't like talking about him when we're having sex."

"We technically aren't having se-"

"Ugh, fuck you!" The mage finally struggled enough to actually break free. He grumbled as he sat back against the headboard, erection quickly fading. "Why are we doing this?"

Hawke moved close to him, still smiling as big as ever. "Because you may not like it now, but you _will_. You just have to trust me."

"I do trust you, but I can hardly see a light at the end of the tunnel here."

"We're just doing a small exercise in having control. I'm going make sure you keep your orgasms at bay. And then at the end, you'll have a massive fantastic one, and you'll scream out, 'Oh, Maker, Love! You were right, as you always are! You're handsome and strong and sexy and you have the biggest dick an-'"

Anders cut him off, breaking all of the rules. "You really expect me to do that when you would never be able to do it yourself?"

Hawke moved to lean over the other man. He leaned in to kiss against his neck. A hand trailed down the mage's toned chest and abdomen, dangerously close. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he managed between kisses and nips.

The mage suppressed a moan. "What about that time at the Hanged Man when we got a little too aggressive in our game of footsie? You came right there in your smalls, ran out of the room, and I had to tell everyone you'd eaten some bad pork!"

The nips became a bit more painful. "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I'd never allow something like that to happen."

"Or the time you were having me in the library and Sandal came in? Rather than freak out and stop like a normal person, you came immediately."

"Ok that definitely wasn't me!" Hawke pleaded. "But just a mental note, we really do need to put new locks on these doors. That poor boy has seen us far too often."

Anders just shook his head, leaning in for another kiss against his neck. "I'll do this because I submit. But if I don't like it, you're doing anything I want."

Hawke smiled and started kissing and nibbling against the other man's ear. "Yeah, sure. You gonna tie me up, make me your bitch for once?" He moved his hand down to his own erection and started pumping it at the thought. "It'd kind of be nice to feel you inside of me for a change…"

"As beautiful of a thought as that is, I was thinking more along the lines of you helping me translate and copy manifestos."

"Well that's hardly sexy."

Anders leaned over to replace Hawke's hand with his own, slowly stroking the hard length. "Fine, you can do it naked." The warrior moaned under his touch, thrusting his hips with each movement and sealing the deal. As he continued to work his hand on the other man, he leaned down to take the tip inside his mouth. He worked his tongue over the slit and sucked over and over until he heard moans of approval. Discretely, he moved his free hand down between his own legs and began to work on himself. It surprised him how quickly he felt himself reaching the end. He was so caught up in it all that he hadn't realized he'd stopped working on Hawke and was only thrusting into his own hand until he was pinned onto his back.

Hawke leaned down to look at him with a sinister, sexy smile. "Were you close?" The mage nodded as he tried to reach for himself. Instead, Hawke took a hold of him, slowly stroking up and down. Anders moaned and had begun to shake when he felt the hand rip away.

"Love, please! Please touch me. I did it – I controlled it. Reward me. Touch me!"

Hawke simply leaned over him and kissed along his stubbled jaw. "Darling, you're doing so well. But we're only just beginning here." He reached down and grabbed Anders' wrist, just as he was about to take hold of himself. His voice changed instantly from gentle to coarse. "Don't you _dare_ touch it!"

Anders nodded as he whined, accepting his fate, but still not sure how he felt about it. He leaned into the kisses against his neck. "I really hate you, Hawke."

"That's not what you were screaming last night."

With that, the warrior flipped the other man over onto his stomach. He moved over some to reach into the top drawer of a nightstand, pulling out a nearly empty bottle of oil. With the sound of the cork being removed, Anders instinctively raised his back end into the air. He was trembling with excitement as he felt an oil-slicked finger teasing at his entrance. The mage did his best to relax and stay composed as he felt one finger, then two, slip inside of him. When a third was added, he'd all but lost himself, pushing back against fingers as though he was being fucked by them. He groaned in protest as he felt them pull out.

"Needy little apostate…" Hawke leaned down to kiss one of his arse cheeks, reaching around him to feel his length. "Nope, way too excited. You need to calm down before we get started. I don't want to have to stop five seconds after I get inside you."

Anders yelled out in frustration, muffling it into a pillow. Never in his life had he felt a need like this. He'd gone what seemed like forever without having sex, but he could always at least find some sort of release. And now, when it would be so easy just so slip over the edge, he was being forced to hold back. Every part of him ached, needed to be touched.

Hawke places his hands on the other man's shoulders and began to massage them gently, trying to relieve some of the tension. He set down a trail of kisses up Anders' spine, stopping when he got to his neck. "I promise, Darling. You'll love it." He let go of his lover and moved behind him. Taking hold of the blonde's hips, he gently pushed himself inside.

The warrior did his best to suppress a loud, guttural groan, but his excitement from torturing his poor lover was getting the best of him. As he worked himself in and out, Anders found the strength to push himself up and back against the other man. He'd had time to soften up a bit before this started, but he could feel the blood rush down to his loins as Hawke expertly hit his prostate with each incoming stroke. He gripped onto the bed sheets again, nearly as hard as the warrior was gripping into the flesh of his hips. And it was only a matter of minutes before he expressed how close he was.

Once again, the mage found himself screaming out in dislike as he felt himself become empty. Hawke had pulled out of him, but took his own cock quickly into his hand to pump himself to release. A moment passed before he came onto Anders' arse and back.

Feeling the hot, sticky fluid coat him caused Anders to whine out again. He was struggling to keep calm. "It's not fair!" he moaned between pants. He laid down flat on the bed, moaning.

Hawke grunted as he stroked himself a few more times and then collapsed on the bed next to his lover. He closed his eyes and smiled at his own satisfaction as well as the frustration of the other man. When he heard the mage mumbling, he got up, still in the process of catching his breath, and moved closer to him. "What's that, Darling?"

Anders moved his head to the side so he could be heard. "I hate this. It's not fair that you get to do it, but I don't."

Hawke just smiled and got up, moving back to where he'd just been. He leaned forward and cleaned the mess he'd made with his tongue. "But you're doing so well," he managed between licks. Once he finished, he moved over to sit so that he was leaning against the headboard. He motioned for Anders to come sit between his legs, and the exhausted mage did as he was told. The larger man wrapped his arms around his lover, gently kissing up along his neck and the shell of his ear. "You're just being so good for me."

The mage sighed as he settled against the warrior. "Since I've been good, can't you just let me do it now?"

"No, not yet. You've got to stop questioning me, Anders. Trust is part of this. The more you ask, the longer it will be."

Anders groaned again. It was true that he absolutely loved being dominated and controlled by this other man, but he was struggling with this in ways he'd never been subjected to. It was hard for him to think straight. Rather than pleasing his lover, he could only think about the burning desire between his own legs. But one thing was for sure, Hawke always got his way, and there was no use fighting it. Even so, he wasn't sure he could manage to just give in completely to something like this. He leaned into another kiss. "Ok."

A hard kiss was placed against the blonde's temple. "So good. You know how much I love you, don't you, Anders?"

"Right about now, it seems like these past four and a half months have just been an elaborate rouse to earn my trust and torture me."

The warrior chuckled and tightened his hold. "Yes, Darling. As were the three years before that where I longed for you. Just for this." With that, he let one hand trail down the other man's abdomen to his nearly flaccid member. A quick brush of his hand over the head and down around to cup the scrotum was all that was needed to bring Anders' cock back to life. It took only a few heartbeats for it to stand at attention, and Hawke was eager to slowly stroke it up and down. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting off on this."

Anders moaned and thrust up into the hand gripped around him. "No shit. I can feel your dick hard as a rock against my back, you fucking insatiabl-"

He was cut off by Hawke using his other hand to turn Anders' head, lips crashing together. As they kissed, their tongues fought for dominance and explored every reach they could find. The warrior's hand still pumped up and down on the mage's erection, increasing speed as the kiss became more heated. They moaned into each other, Anders felt his impending release and the thrill of being allowed to actually do it. _Not so fast, kid…_

Hawke threw his hand off the second he felt sticky fluid slide down around his fingers. He looked at it and realized it was far too pearly white to simply be pre-ejaculate. Anders screamed out in frustration, went to grab himself, but was too slow. The warrior grabbed both of his hands and pinned him back against his own body.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I was right there. Oh fucking Maker, no!" He continued to struggle, but he was no match for the seasoned warrior.

"You are in _so_ much trouble, you filthy little apostate!" Hawke barked. "What happened to telling me when you were close?"

"How could I talk with your lips on mine?"

The warrior bit down hard on Anders' neck. It wasn't so much of a punishment; he knew the other man would like it. But he was losing his authority fast. "Easily. You could have ruined the whole thing, Anders – gone through all of that for nothing. And because you did that, I'm going to make this last longer than I intended."

Anders whined and finally stopped struggling against the other man. He leaned back, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "I don't know if I can do it."

Hawke placed one hand over the other man's forehead, pushing his head back to rest on his shoulder. He kissed the top of his lover's head and spoke softly. "Of course you can do it, Darling. I see you do things that should be impossible all the time. This has got to be easier than healing broken bones or living with a spirit inside of you."

"When this is over, I want a cat. A tabby."

The warrior laughed. "But that would be like giving you two huge rewards – the greatest orgasm you've ever experienced and a stupid furry thing."

"Cats are not stupid," Anders said matter-of-factly. "If anything, your dog is the 'stupid furry thing.'"

"Not a dog. Mabari. When are you going to understand that?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have named your _mabari_ 'Dog' then." Anders pulled himself away from his lover and got off of the large bed.

"I was being ironic. And where are you going?" demanded the warrior.

"Can't a man go to his own bathroom?"

Hawke sat up and frowned. "I'm not sure that you can. Just remember that more than two shakes is playing with yourself. And I forbid you to do that."

Anders just smiled as he walked away. "Go fuck yourself, Love."

 

***

Shortly after returning from nothing more than two shakes, Anders curled into bed next to his torturer. Hawke fell asleep quickly, but the other man could hardly rest. He kept contemplating just getting up and going into another room to finally give himself some sort of release. But the fear of the warrior finding out and making this go on any further kept those thoughts at bay long enough for him to finally fall asleep. He would thank Justice in the morning for taking over his time in the Fade, knowing that even there, he'd probably have trouble keeping his hands off of his dream self.

"Well someone's excited that it's time to wake up."

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up_ , the mage thought to himself. Normally he was quick to rise in the morning, but he hadn't gotten much sleep. He didn't know what Hawke was talking about, so he draped an arm over his eyes and continued to lay there. That was until he felt a hot mouth slide over him.

Anders shot up and looked down between his legs at a very messy-haired Hawke sucking on his erection. He smiled down at him, running his hands through that dark hair. All the tired flew out the window when he knew his reward would finally happen. He leaned back on one hand, the other still gripping at the warrior's hair, as he let soft moans escape his lips. Shortly, his breathing became harder, and he unconsciously began to buck his hips.

Lips tore away from flesh.

Panicked, the mage looked down at his cock and back into Hawke's brilliant blue eyes. "Wait, wait…no. You made me wait forever, and now you wake me up like this an-"

The warrior got up and moved over the other man, cutting him off with yet another kiss. "I need to go out to the Wounded Coast today, and everyone should be meeting up at the Hanged Man by seven. I expect you to come."

"Only if that last part had a double meaning to it…"

Hawke smiled as he got off of the bed and started searching around for clothes to put on. "It might. But it certainly won't if you do anything during the day. I'm putting a lot of faith in you, just letting you go to the clinic and not dragging you along with me to watch you."

Anders watched him as he dressed, hating to see every perfect, scar-covered inch of skin being covered. "I'll be good, Love. I'm getting a cat out of this, after all."

"Keep thinking that, Darling. Seven tonight. Don't be late." Hawke leaned over the bed to give him a quick kiss, and he was off for the day.

Anders thought about just forgetting about work and staying home to catch up on sleep, his manifestos, or his magnificent works of art. But he knew that the poor people of Darktown needed him. So he quickly got ready for the day and made his way to the clinic. Lucky for him and his neglected member, the day was very full. Yet, even if he had had the time to think about Hawke or attempt to relieve himself, there was enough smell of blood, sweat, and afterbirth here to kill any erection.

Once the last patient finally left the clinic, Anders sunk down onto a chair and whined. Regardless of his inability to get it up in such a place, the mental anguish of the ordeal he had been enduring was painful. He wished nothing more than to just go home, or even just go somewhere that smelt better, and relieve himself. The mage was sure he could simply fake the most spectacular orgasm he would ever have. Just a bit more screaming and writhing should do the trick. Unfortunately, there wasn't quite enough time to make it home before he needed to make it to the Hanged Man to meet the others. And also, he couldn't think of anywhere in Darktown that would be acceptable for the job. It was hard enough being an apostate, ex-Warden, and abomination without being charged with public indecency.

To kill a bit of time, he decided to pull out some parchment and start thinking of what to name his new cat. In one column he put boy names, and girl names in the other. He categorized them by fur color and personality. He even made a separate space for names better suited for non-tabbies, just in case. As he was beginning to circle his top picks, he heard light footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to see.

"What can I do for you, Merrill? Need me to heal some cuts on your wrists?"

The elven mage looked down at her covered wrists and back up at the blonde in confusion. "What? No, my wrists are fine."

Anders just shook his head and went back to his work. There was really no question about the way this mage felt about the other; blood magic was something that he couldn't stand. But most of his hatred stemmed from the knowledge that Hawke had slept with her. _I bet he let her orgasm…_

"What are you working on?" the elf inquired, stepping close enough to see the page.

Anders sighed and pushed the page towards her. "Just something to keep my mind off of things. They're names for a cat I'll be getting soon."

Merrill squealed with delight as she took the page into her hands, carefully looking over each name. "Oh, how exciting! Can I add a few names to the list?" She hadn't even finished her question before she'd grabbed a quill and began writing. Once finished, she handed the parchment back to Anders.

"Under boys, you've added 'Varric, Fenris, and Sebastian.' And under girls you've added 'Isabela, Aveline, Merrill, and Sprinkles.'" Annoyed, he set down the list on the table and looked up at the bright-eyed elf, nodding and certainly pleased with herself. "Yeah, I'm not sure those are going to make it to the top of the list."

"Well they are certainly better choices than Ser Pounce-a-lot. You've still never managed to explain to me how exactly he was knighted."

Anders frowned. "Please do not speak ill of my cat. He was like a son to me. And he was knighted…by me. After fighting heroically…somewhere. But enough about him. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I might walk with you to the Hanged Man tonight."

The blonde mage didn't even want to know what she could possibly be 'in the neighborhood' for. _Something seedy and dealing with blood magic, no doubt._ But despite how much he disapproved of her actions, both past and present, he couldn't help but admit that she was a nice girl. A nice girl who was keeping his mind off of his own crotch.

With a forced smile, stood up. "Alright, we can walk together." Merrill just smiled and followed him around as he closed up the clinic for the evening. Doors locked and lantern blown out, they started on their way to Lowtown.

"Why are you in such a bad mood, Anders? You have been so happy as of late, but not now."

 _Dear, Maker. Just tell her to shut up so we can walk in peace._ He made some sort of attempt to explain to her why he was upset, but in a very abstract way. If anyone was going to question him about it, he was glad it was Merrill just for the fact that she could be so absolutely clueless about things of this nature. And of course, she had no idea what he was talking about, and they walked the remainder of the way in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkwardness, the finally got to their destination, and Anders held open the door for the other mage to enter the tavern. The pair sifted through the crowd and walked upstairs to Varric's room. In the center of the room sat a large table, big enough for their entire crew. However, only three of the chairs were occupied. Merrill skipped over to take a seat between Isabela and Fenris. Anders hurried over to sit next to the right of a smiling Hawke.

"Well this is something that doesn't happen often," Hawke offered through the silence after taking a swig from his pint. "A room filled only with people I've slept wi– OW!" Three kick from under the table and a punch to the arm from Anders cut him off. He just laughed as he reached down to rub one of his shins. "Fine, fine, I lied," he said, pointing over to the chair Varric normally sits in. "I haven't been with Bianca, but that's because Varric would kill me."

"I think it's Bianca that might actually end you if put in that position," Isabela suggested. "Every one I can think of could jus-"

"Ok enough of that," Anders interrupted. "Where is everyone else?"

"Varric should be back any second. Sebastian said he would come soon, and Aveline is probably busy manhandling Donnic," Hawke informed him. He dropped one hand down from off of the table and placed it on Anders' thigh. He smiled feeling the muscles tense under his touch.

"What's this about manhandling?" Varric questioned as he entered the room. He picked Bianca up off of his chair and sat down. "I could use some new material for my 'Hard in Hightown' sequel."

"We were just saying that, right about now, Aveline probably has Donnic bent over a table and is," she stopped to cover Merrill's pointy ears. "-fucking his brains out," she uncovered them. "-with a strap-on."

"Maker preserve us, Isabela!" Sebastian gasped as he entered the room.

"What's a strap-on?"

No one bothered to answer Merrill. Instead, the conversation just carried on as if she hadn't asked the question at all. Nora entered the room and gathered drink orders for the party, pints for most of the group and wine for Fenris. With a little alcohol in him, the broody elf was actually able to liven up a bit. Hawke as always, was the life of the party. Sarcastic remarks, flirtatious gestures, and terrible jokes kept most of the group entertained. But it was his hand that would entertain Anders.

Painfully slow, Hawke's hand crept up the mage's thigh and finally laid to rest over his crotch. It sat there with little pressure and for so long that Anders' body didn't really react to it. He was able to listen to the jokes, occasionally say something himself, and just relax. But after the second round of drinks had come out, the pressure and movement began. Hawke slowly pushed aside the parts of the mage's robe which covered the front of his trousers and then cupped his hand against the bulge. He quickly found the outline of his lover's cock and started to rub it through the fabric as best he could.

Anders was extremely thankful in that moment that everyone seemed to be so caught up in their conversation and alcohol that they paid no attention to his face, struggling to hide the pleasure. He leaned in towards Hawke, desperately trying to make it look like he was just enjoying a conversation rather than what was actually happening.

"Andraste's knickers, Hawke…what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Paying you back for footsie, I suppose," Hawke answered, a little too loud for comfort in the mage's mind. With that, he gave the growing erection under his grip a gentle squeeze and let go. Any relief the other man felt went away almost instantly as the warrior started to unlace his lover's trousers.

The blonde tried pulling himself away. "Fuck, you can't do this now," he hissed, still keeping his voice as quiet as he could. He bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a gasp as he felt his erection pulled out and stroked.

Hawke smiled and used his free hand to pick up his pint to gulp down the last few ounces of ale. He leaned back in towards Anders. "I can, and I will. Do not forget your place, Darling."

The mage knew his place, good and well. He enjoyed his place. But the rules that they had set and agreed upon were meant for their bedchamber, not Varric's crowded room at the Hanged Man. Even as he thought about those rules, he couldn't help but enjoy what was happening below the table. Hawke stroked his length from base to tip, ever so often giving it a tight, arousing squeeze.

"Blondie! You in or not?" The words made Anders jump in his seat. He struggled not to moan from the added friction. Hawke chuckled as he saw the blood rushing to the mage's cheeks.

"Yeah, he's in. I'm going to sit this one out," the warrior answered for him, still skillfully pumping the other man's erection. "Better yet, I'm just going to give Anders a helping hand."

 _Fuck you and your double meanings…_ Anders felt all eyes on him while he blushed uncontrollably, unable to speak for himself. But luckily, Sebastian just started dealing out the cards to turn everyone's focus away. The mage grabbed his cards and made a meager attempt to sort them, not even sure what game they were playing.

"Diamondback," Hawke whispered into the mage's ear as he leaned in. He managed to lick the shell of the other man's ear once before pulling back. Anders shook a little as he rearranged the cards. It was hard enough to concentrate on keeping still and quiet, let alone play a game that he was already terrible at. He just said a few silent prayers to the Maker to help him get through it as the others played in turn.

"Hey, hands out from under the table, Hawke," Varric demanded. "You cheat at this game enough already." With that, Hawke took his hand off of Anders' throbbing erection and raised both hands into the air as though he was surrendering.

Anders started coughing uncontrollably once he looked up at Hawke's hands. He could see his own pre-ejaculate fluid sliding down the surface of his right palm. The only fortunate thing about the situation was that surely all eyes moved to him rather than the warrior. He sat his cards face down and grabbed for the closest drink he could find, drowning the entire thing.

"Get your own drink, mage," Fenris spat. The look in his eye indicated that he'd much rather watch the blonde man die than have his lips anywhere near his wine glass ever again.

Hawke slapped Anders across the back several times, no doubt wiping off the fluid at the same time. "Now, now, Fenris. That's no way to speak to my boyfriend." The elf scowled and the game continued.

As Anders cleared his throat and set a card into the pile at the center of the table, he leaned over to whisper into Hawke's ear. "Love, please…clearly I can't handle this. The others are going to notice."

Hawke just smiled and slid his hand back under the table. He gripped onto Anders' cock; his smile grew as he felt how hard it still was. "Maybe I want them to." Once again, the warrior started to work his hand up and down the shaft, harder and faster than he had before. "Don't forget to tell me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Anders hadn't realized how loud he'd said it until everyone was looking at him again. He could feel his throat begin to dry again, a cough just itching to be had.

"Well, if you're so good at this game, then I'll just shut up," Hawke answered. His attempt at a save seemed to have worked. Anders set down another card and drew another one. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. All the while, Hawke continued to work him with his hand, now alternating between long and slow strokes with short, fast ones.

A clinking sound came from underneath the table. "Shit, dropped one of my rings," Hawke said. He withdrew his hand from around Anders' erection, pushed back his chair, and dove under the table. The mage was relieved that he had been released. But that was until he felt a hot, wet tongue slide across his entire length. The blonde nearly gasped, but strained to compose himself. Once lips stretched over the head, he kicked out wildly until he felt his boot connect with his lover's body. He was close. _Too close._

The warrior pulled back and crawled out from under the table. He put on his ring and smiled at the group. "I'm going to go out for a smoke." With that, he leaned down to kiss Anders' temple. "Meet me out back once this round is over," he whispered. He left.

"I thought he quit," Merrill said, breaking the deafening silence.

Anders, still flushed in the face responded. "H-he quits about every other day." He leaned his forehead against his palm, elbow on the table. His head was aching now in addition to his erection.

"What's wrong with you, mage? Trouble in paradise?"

He had barely opened his mouth when Merrill decided to answer for him. "We're not in Paradise, Fenris. This is the Hanged Man. But Anders did tell me on our walk over here that he and Hawke have been having trouble in the bedroom."

Anders' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He noticed Fenris snickering and made a mental note to make good on his drawings. "How in the name of the Maker did you come up with that from our talk, Merrill? I said nothing of the sort!"

"But Isabela has been helping me learn about hidden meanings. And you said something about not being able to find releas-"

"Kitten, leave the poor boy alone," Isabela interrupted. Fenris was trying his best to compose himself. The rest of the group starred at the horrified mage. "Besides," the pirate continued, "if they're having so much trouble, why was he getting blown under the table?"

Fenris straightened up, scowl back on his face. Sebastian looked over disgusted at the mage and scooted over a bit. Varric pulled out a quill and started to scratch something into a piece of parchment he'd pulled out of nowhere. Merrill went on to ask what 'getting blown' meant. And Anders nearly had a heart attack. He shot a venomous look over at the chuckling pirate, set down his cards, and stood up. He immediately sat back down, eyes wide. He fumbled to push himself back into his smalls and lace up his trousers. With that, he stood back up.

"I-uh. I have to go," was all he managed. He grabbed his staff and exited the room. As he walked away, he could hear the group erupt in laughter. He scowled and made his way back in the room, looking directly at Fenris. "And just so you know, the sex is amazing."

As he left for good this time, he heard more laughing, but this time it was somewhat diminished. He pushed past patrons in the crowded main room and exited the bar. Rounding the corner to the back of the building, he saw Hawke leaning against a wall and smoking.

"You must have been doing pretty well if you were up there for so long, Darling. You win us anything?"

Anders walked over to him, took the cigarette from him and held it in front of his view. "I'm going to kill you before these things have the chance to." He tossed it to the ground and stomped on it. "What the fuck has gotten into you? They _know_ ," he hissed.

Hawke just smiled, thrilled with how hot Anders was when he was mad. "They know what? That I love you? That you're mine?" He paused. "Good. Let them know. Besides, Varric has been eyeing me lately, and he needs to know that this isn't just some fling between us."

"You really think this was the place? You're killing me!"

The warrior pulled the other man against him, kissing him along the neck a few times. "Actually, I do think this is the place. You're so fucking hot right now."

Anders leaned into a kiss and moaned. _No, no. Resist._ He pulled back. "It loses meaning when you say it constantly."

"Well how am I to blame when you look hot _constantly._ It's just not fair, Anders." He pulled the blonde back to him. "You just walk around with your beautiful eyes and these feathered pauldrons and your pouty lips. You don't know what it does to me!" He leaned in to suck on the mage's bottom lip. "So pouty."

The blonde couldn't help but smile. "Fine, let's just go home then. I think I deserve it after this."

Hawke only tightened his hold around his lover. "What if I want to take you right here?"

Anders rolled his eyes. "I love you, Hawke. Really I do. But sometimes you're a complete idiot. You want to have sex in the alley behind the Hanged Man?"

The warrior laughed. "You were the one that wanted to have sex in public in the first place. You're always talking about how we should fuck sometime when we're at the Wounded Coast."

"On some secluded part of the beach, not in front of people!" Anders corrected. "Besides, it's dangerous here at night. I can only imagine that I'd end up with more than just your sword inside me…"

Hawke moaned. "Oh Maker fine! Let's go before I lose it right here." He grabbed the mage's arm and started dragging him back towards Hightown. "You're so fucking hot when you talk like that."

Anders wrapped his arm around the other man's waist. "It's hot when I talk about being impaled? And you're going to lose it? I deserve an award for making it this long."

The warrior ignored these last words, shoving his face into his lover's neck. He nipped and licked as they continued to walk. "I'm going to impale you so hard when we get back." The mage just laughed and they both increased their pace. They'd end up having each other on the steps of Hightown if they didn't make it back to the estate quick enough.

Once they made it home, Hawke threw open the door to the estate and pulled Anders inside. He shoved the blonde up against a wall. The warrior crashed his lips hungrily against those of his lover. Their hips pressed against each other, hands reaching for clasps and buckles to shed the cloth imprisoning their bodies.

"Ah, you're home! I was just about to turn in for the eveni-" Bodhan began, cut off by the sight of the two men. Anders tried to push Hawke away, but the warrior simply removed his lips from the mage's neck. The rest of his body remained pressed against the other man.

"Goodnight, Bodhan."

The dwarf quickly exited to the foyer, and Hawke grabbed the mage's robe and pulled it off. He groaned at the sight of Anders' pale skin and leaned down to lick and nibble on one of the mage's nipples. Anders moaned at the sensation, but placed his hands on the warrior's shoulders to push him back.

"Love, can we please take this elsewhere? Preferably somewhere behind a closed door."

Hawke looked up at him and frowned. Growling, he straightened up and stomped away, making his way towards the stairs. Anders picked up his robe and followed him until they were inside the bedroom. Hawke was staring into a freshly lit fire as the mage entered, and he did not move his gaze once he heard the door click shut. His arms were folded tightly against his chest. Anders sighed and threw his robe over the back of the desk chair and made his way over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"If taking me down there was that important to you, we can always just walk back downstairs."

The warrior reached down, pulling away the arms from around his middle. He turned to face the mage, cupping his chin in his right hand. "You're frustrating."

" _I'm_ frustrating?" the blonde answered. "I hardly think that's true considering what you're doing to me."

The warrior scowled. "What I'm doing to you is supposed to be an exercise of control. You controlling yourself, but most of all, me having more control over you. But since this started, you've fought me constantly. You question me, you deny me. And that just will not do."

Anders offered a weak smile. "You're in charge, Love."

"Of course I am. And if I want you on the floor of the Chantry in front of the Divine herself, I expect you to indulge me." Much to the mage's surprise, he could feel the blood rushing down to his loins at the thought. "Get undressed."

Anders stepped back and began removing his remaining clothes. Hawke licked his lips and he watched him and then started to remove his own clothes. Once they were both completely nude, the warrior walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The mage didn't need to be told what to do; he immediately went over to his lover, kneeling down between his spread legs. With one hand, he gripped Hawke's length and looked up into his eyes, not sure what he was looking for. But those blue eyes spoke volumes; they stared back with hunger and need. After sliding his hand up and down the shaft a few times, he removed his hand and took the length into his mouth.

The dark-haired man groaned as he watched himself disappear beyond sweet, plump lips. "Everything I've been doing has been for you, Anders. You aren't respecting me, and you don't appreciate it. So you can't have what you want until you prove to me that you know your place." Another moan escaped his lips as the mage began to take him in further. "Oh fuck, yeah. That's good – so good. But you can do better."

Cupping the back of Anders' neck, Hawke kept him in place as he stood up. He pressed hard against the other man's neck which caused him to take in his cock almost to the hilt. The mage gripped at the warrior's thighs, trying to resist, but it was useless. His throat was completely filled, and all he could do was gag and choke. After a few seconds passed, the hand on his neck released him. He pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Again, Anders," Hawke demanded.

The mage cleared his throat and reached for his lover's throbbing length. He placed his lips over the tip and slowly started to slide down it until he felt he could go no further. Once again, he felt a hand grip at the back of his neck, pushing him roughly forward. Another inch slid in and he gagged again. This time when he was released, he did not pull back. Instead, he breathed through his nose and remained in place.

"Fucking great, Anders. Oh, Maker –"

Anders then pulled back some so he could start to work his mouth up and down the length, but Hawke pulled away from him completely. He frowned, thinking he had done something wrong, until the warrior knelt down next to him on the floor, leaning in to kiss and bite his neck. Hawke pulled away again. "Go sit in front of the fire."

The mage wanted to obey, or at least he told himself he did. But he was aching for more immediate contact. He grabbed onto the warrior's shoulders and pulled their bodies together. He kissed the slightly larger man hungrily, begging him to part his lips. Yet, he was met with resistance. "Do as I say, Anders," Hawke commanded as he pulled back.

With a soft sigh, Anders got up and walked over to the fire. He sat down on the rug in front of the hearth, stretching out his legs and leaning back on both of his hands. Hawke walked over to join in. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over the mage. Taking Anders' erection in one hand, he began to pump it up and down. The mage moaned and pressed his body upwards for contact. Their forehead rested against each other as the warrior's hand continued to work up and down the shaft.

"Now you're going to show me how much control you have over yourself," Hawke said as he took his hand off of the length. He, instead, grabbed Anders' own hand, guiding it to his cock. "I expect you to stop once you're almost there." With that, he moved away to sit in front of the mage.

Anders grasped himself in his hand and slowly began to work his way from shaft to tip. He looked down to watch the precome liberally leak from the slit on the head. He let it coat his fingers, helping him ease over his length.

"Look at me." The mage tore his gaze from himself and looked over at his lover sitting in front of him. Hawke had taken his own length into his hand, working it a bit faster than the other man. Hawke groaned. "Talk to me, Anders. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to let me cum." The blonde tightened the grip on himself. "But only if it's what you desire."

Hawke chuckled as he increased his speed. "Oh, now you're just trying to flatter me. Fine, then tell me about what you think about when you normally do this when I'm not around."

"I-uh," Anders was having trouble forming words as he continued to stroke himself. Multitasking was not one of his talents. "I don't do this anymore. You always take care of it for me."

The warrior frowned. "Fuck, Anders, indulge me a little! What did you think about when you used to do it, all alone in your clinic aching for me?"

Anders slowed his hand as he thought back to the years before their relationship had begun. Justice didn't exactly approve of all the time he spent thinking about Hawke rather than their cause, but that didn't stop him from becoming intimately acquainted with his cock. He thought the two of them would never be together, so his fantasies were all that he had.

"I would think about all sorts of things," the mage began. He increased his speed. "I thought about what it would feel like to hold you, and be with you. What it would be like for you to kiss me, touch me…" he trailed off.

Hawke starred him straight in the eye. "Did you think about what it would be like for me to fuck you?"

Anders moaned. "All the time. I tried to image what it would feel like, to have you inside me completely. To have you stretch me, pump into me…fill me with your hot seed. Oh, Maker.."

The warrior pumped his length furiously as he listened to his lover, feeling his release coming near. "Was it how you expected it?"

"No, no it wasn't," Anders began, hand still gripping tightly at his erection. He locked eyes with his lover, honey on blue. "It was better, Maker. So much better. I expected you to be big, but not _that_ big," he said, quickly glimpsing down to Hawke's length. "I couldn't have begun to imagine how good it felt to slide my lips over your dick; I marveled at your taste, your smell, and the feel of your veiny flesh on my tongue. And when you came, I could feel it twitch and jump in my mouth – that alone made me hard – but the taste of you. Sweet, Andraste. I'd never been much of a fan, always too bitter for my liking. But not yours. It was like a treasured delicacy, and I wanted so much more by the time it was over."

"Keep going," Hawke demanded. Anders watched with a smile at how fast the warrior pumped his length, but he slowed down on himself, realizing that he was drawing near. He'd have to get through the memory before his lover would let him come to his release.

"I hadn't imagined how calloused your hands would be. Your touch against my skin felt so different from my own; it was rough, but in the best possible way. And to finally feel you inside me, to reach in so far. My own fingers and imagination could never do it justice. It's like I'd never been whole before that moment. But what floored me the most was that you were gentle and you had me facing you, so I could look into your eyes as you had me. And I could see how much you loved me-" there was a hitch in his breath as he spoke these last words. "Love, I'm there…"

"Take your hand away."

"Love, please. I've been so good."

"Do as I say, Anders."

The mage whimpered as he reluctantly let go of himself. He looked over at Hawke as he kept running his hand up and down his shaft until finally he let out a deep groan. White, glistening fluid escaped the warrior's throbbing length, landing on the scarred skin of his abdomen. Anders moaned as he watched, partially in awe, partially due to his own jealousy. He felt the ache in his loins, convinced it would never end.

Hawke breathed heavily as he recovered. He pulled and stroked his erection a few times more, beckoning more seed to pour out. Once he was finished, he looked over at his frustrated lover and motioned for him to crawl over and join him.

"Since you can't get enough, why don't you clean me up?"

Anders smiled weakly and leaned down to lap up all of the cum off of his lover. He moaned once more, the taste triggering the need he had. His hand drifted down between his legs to grab his own length, but almost instantly, he felt a large hand over his.

"I didn't say you could touch it, Anders," Hawke said sternly. "You're not a teenager back in the Circle. You're a grown man capable of controlling himself."

"I'm sorry, Love," Anders said as he sat down beside his lover. Hawke had let go of him, and he had let go of himself as well. "But I showed you I could control it, didn't I? I stopped every time you asked me to."

Hawke leaned over to kiss the mage's temple. "You did, and I'm proud of you for it. I won't make you wait much longer." With that, he lay back against the rug and pulled on Ander's arm for him to join him. The mage laid down on his side, wrapping an arm around the warrior's middle and resting his head in the crook of his neck. He pressed his aching erection up against the other man's left leg, just so he would know how much he still wanted it.

The warrior laughed. "You're too excited. You need to calm down so we can make this last."

"It's hard not to be aroused when you're naked."

"Yes, do shower me with praise. I had to swing a big sword and kill a lot of people to get this body."

"Well at least those people didn't die in vain then." Anders smiled as he kissed his lovers neck. "Now you tell me if being with me was like you thought it would be."

Hawke leaned into the kiss and placed his hand over the mage's arm. "I don't know if I should, Darling. I can feel your cock leaking against my leg."

Anders pushed himself back a bit. "It'll be fine as long as I don't touch it. Tell me how much better I was than Fenris."

"What?" Hawke had to cough out. "Like you really want me to talk about him."

Anders sat up and looked down at his lover with a frown. "Well you didn't mind mentioning it earlier tonight at the Hanged Man. What in the world was that?"

"You know how much I like to fill silences. It's not my fault that I'm just not particularly good at it."

The mage lay back down. "You could always do this thing called shutting the fuck up or thinking before you say things."

Hawke rubbed his hand along Anders' forearm. "Well I had to talk for the both of us. You pretty much said nothing the whole evening."

"If I opened my mouth, I knew that I'd not be able to say anything besides 'Oh, Maker, my fucking balls are aching," or "That's it, Love, keep pumping my cock. Just like that.'"

The warrior laughed. "And I would have loved that."

"I have no doubt. Now, come on. Tell me about it, please. And then fuck me."

"Yes, sir," Hawke said with a smirk. That was the one order he was more than willing to take. "But I can't compare the two of you. It's like nugs and mabari; two completely separate things."

"Well I hope I'm the mabari. As much as it disgusts me, I've seen Dog get pretty friendly with one of the pillows in the lounge, and he's well-endowed. I can't say I've ever had any experiences with nugs, but I could only imagine that they aren't as impressive."

"Ok, first off, gross. Secondly, show me which pillow it is so I can get rid of it," Hawke said with a shiver. "I lean against those when I read. Back to Fenris though, I don't know what you want me to say. He's an elf, so you can make all the assumptions you want about his body. He was far more dominant than I like. But, anyway, there is no comparison to make. You're my Anders, and you're the one I want to be with."

"And that's why you torture me like this."

"Exactly," the warrior stated. "Being with you was different than how I'd imagined, but I'm not so sure how to explain it. I'm not creative or imaginative. I just knew I wanted you and thought about you in those terms. But it was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt – kissing you, holding you, being inside you. It was nothing short of perfect." He turned his head to kiss Anders' forehead. "And it's always perfect. Especially the torture."

Anders sat up with a smile and leaned down to kiss his lover once on the lips. "Just so we're clear, I'm way better than him, right?"

"That's not the point. You could have the title 'worst at sex ever,' and I'd still be with you because I love you."

"But I'm still better?"

"Yes. Now go get the oil."

With a smile, the mage got up to go over to one of the night stands to grab a vial of oil. He brought it back and set it down next to Hawke. He kneeled down at his lover's side, taking his semi-erect cock into his hand and started to slowly work on it, beckoning it to harden. Hawke propped himself up on his elbows and watched Anders' hand move up and down on him until he was finally to his full length. The mage held it upright with one hand, uncorking the vial with his other. He then began to pour copious amounts of oil onto the tip of the warrior's erection and let it slide down to the base. Anders set the vial down and out of the way, then worked to spread the slippery liquid over every inch of his lover's throbbing flesh. Hawke moaned in approval.

Anders removed his hand and spread the remaining oil against his entrance. He then climbed over Hawke to straddle him, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Hawke wrapped his arms around the mage's back, pulling him down for a rough, heated kiss. The blonde parted his lips allowing the other man's tongue to slide in. Anders grew hard between their bodies, and the warrior grew painfully excited at the feeling. As he continued to explore every reach of his lover's mouth, he slid his hands down to his lover's arse cheeks, spreading them apart. He bucked his hips up and down, sliding his oil-covered length between each of Anders' cheeks.

The mage moaned at the sensation and pulled back from his lover's lips. He reached behind him to grab onto the warrior's cock and positioned it at his entrance.

"You don't need to prepare yourself any more than you have?"

Anders clinched his teeth as he pushed back against the head of Hawke's dick, allowing it to slowly enter his body. "No, Love. What I need is for you to fuck me."

Hawke groaned deeply as he felt his length disappear inside his lover, inch by inch. He grabbed onto Anders' hips as he dug his heels into the floor, allowing him to start thrusting up into the other man. With each movement, in and out, the blonde mage countered him; he pulled his body away as Hawke moved out, slamming himself back down as the warrior's hips bucked towards him. Each time, the tip of the younger man's erection expertly slid against the engorged gland, causing the mage to writhe and moan.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Anders," Hawke said between moans. He slid his hands from hips to arse, giving each cheek a hard squeeze. "But be a good boy and make it tighter for me."

Anders did his best to tense the muscles around his rectum, tightening the grip on his lovers cock. He was met with a moan of approval and smiled at his success.

"Yesss. You're so good, Darling," the warrior said. "You deserve a little extra attention." With that, he took his right hand and gripped onto the mage's neglected erection and began to pump the length up and down in rhythm to his own thrusts. Anders bit his bottom lip hard, suppressing something between a scream and a moan at the sensation.

Hawke used his thumb to glide over the head of his lover's cock, thick and purple with arousal, spreading the precum all over. "Now don't do that. You know I like to hear you."

A loud moan escaped the mage's lips. "Maker, it feels so damn good. Please, please, Love, harder. Fuck me harder."

The warrior groaned with a smile and started to thrust up with more force into the other man. He tightened his grip on the length in his hand, and he increased the speed as he moved up and down on it. "You love it, don't you? You can't get enough of my cock in your ass, right? Tell me how much you love it."

"More, Love, please," Anders begged. He splayed both hands against Hawke's chest for support. "It's the best feeling in the whole world. I'm so empty when you're not deep inside me. Please, oh Maker."

"Fuck-" Hawke groaned, feeling the mage squeeze himself tight around his erection. He slowed the rhythm of his hips, but quickened the pace he had on the length in his hand. "You gonna cum for me?"

Anders rolled his hips, thrusting himself in his lover's hand. He nearly screamed out his response. "Yes, oh sweet Andraste, please! I'm there. I'm there!"

With that, the warrior immediately stopped all of his movements and released his grip on the other man. "Nope."

The mage's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he felt the hand rip away from his throbbing cock. He pushed against his hands to support his weight as he tried desperately to fuck himself, dying for his prostate to be stimulated; anything to help him come to his release. But his hips were gripped hard, steadying him so that he could not move. He cried out and balled his hands into fists to punch against his lover's chest over and over. "Fuck you! No, no, no it's not fair!"

"Ow, hey!" Hawke exclaimed with a laugh, his grip tightening on the struggling mage. " _That_ is certainly not the way to get what you want."

Anders stopped punching him and collapsed against the other man with a weak groan. The warrior wrapped his thick, muscled arms around him and pulled himself up into a sitting position. The mage slowly wrapped both his legs and his arms around the other man, his cock still buried deep inside, and rest his head in the crook of his neck. He whimpered and quietly began to sob against him.

Hawke tightened his grip on his lover with one arm and pet his hair with his right hand. He placed several soft kisses against his shoulder. "It's ok, Anders. I promise it will be ok."

"No, it's not," the blonde man cried. "You're never going to let it happen, are you?"

Hawke smiled as he brushed some of the other man's hair away from his temple. He kissed him gently several time. "It will happen soon enough. I just need to know that you trust me and that you'll continue to do as I say. You've been so rebellious lately, and I can't have that."

"I'm trying so hard to be good."

"I know, Darling," the warrior said, rubbing Anders' back. "But you'll have to try harder. You'll comply with anything I ask of you, won't you?"

"Anything, Love."

"That's right," Hawke said with a smile. "And if I want to have you in the foyer once Bodhan and Sandal go to their quarters?"

"You can have me there."

"Of course I can. And if I want to take you in an alley behind the Hanged Man?"

"I would bend over a crate and happily allow it."

"And if I want to blow you under the table in Varric's room?"

"Love, if you want to have me nug-tied on top of the table in Varric's room and fuck me with the grip of a dagger as copies of my manifesto burned in the fireplace and all of our friends were drinking around the table, I'd be happy."

Hawke literally had no words, possibly a first in his lifetime, for a matter of moments as he considered it. "I may have to take you up on that," he said finally. He then pushed himself forward and repositioned the both of them so that Anders' was lying on his back and he was stationed above him. The warrior leaned down to kiss his lover's tear-stained cheek, and their eyes met as he withdrew himself. He smiled down at the blonde. "There now. Just like our first time."

Anders looked away, embarrassed, and rubbed his reddened face. "I was hardly this frustrated on that night."

The warrior pulled out of the mage and took his softened cock into his hand to give it several good strokes in order to bring it back to its full length. He leaned over to grab the vial of oil at the side of the rub to lubricate his erection and then pushed it back slowly inside his lover. Anders turned his gaze back towards the other man, feeling the length disappear inside him. He moaned softly as he was taken to the hilt.

Hawke began to thrust into the other man with long, powerful strokes. He leaned down, pressing his lips against those of his lover, hungrily begging him to open up. Anders obliged, slowly parting his lip as he bucked his hips up to meet each thrust into him. The warrior pushed his tongue inside, penetrating him in more than one place, and explored every reach he could find. The mage pursed his lips, grabbing onto his tongue, causing a moan to leave the larger man. Hawke withdrew his tongue and began to suck on the blonde's bottom lip, and then he painfully nipped at it as he forcefully slammed his cock inside. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was intoxicating.

Anders moaned and dug his fingernails into the flesh of Hawke's back. Once the warrior released his bottom lip, the mage slammed his lips back against the other man, begging to feel the pain once more. The other man indulged him, taking the thick and swollen lip back between his teeth until he tasted the faintest hint of blood. The blonde bucked against him and writhed until he pulled away once more.

"Please, Love. Won't you cum inside me?"

Hawke groaned as he kissed and nipped along the mage's neck. "I thought you were the one that wanted to cum."

"I don't care," the blonde said as he leaned into a painfully enjoyable nip. "I just want to please you. Coat me with you sweet, hot seed."

"So, so generous," Hawke groaned as he thrust harder into the other man. He bit down hard on the mage's shoulder, muffling a loud moan as he spilled his release. He started to pant as he felt the last bit spurt out of him, but he continued to slowly move in and out of the blonde.

Anders moaned and smiled as he felt the fluid release inside him. "Feels so good, Love." He reached between their bodies, palming his own erection and slowly began to stroke himself.

Hawke stopped his movements, and lifted his head up to give the mage a stern look. "I didn't say that you could touch it, did I?"

The mage let go of himself. "No, sir, you didn't. I'm sorry."

The dark-haired man just smiled and took Anders' length into his own hand. "But you've been very, very good for me." He began to slowly work the throbbing member from base to tip. "Maybe you've been tortured enough. What do you think? Do you think it's time?"

As much as Anders wanted to scream out that he had indeed been through enough, he knew better. "Only if it's what you want, Love." He looked down at the hand stroking him, saying a silent prayer that now would be the time.

"Look at me," Hawke demanded. Anders did as he was told and bit his lower lip as he felt a thumb rub against his slit. He starred deeply into the other man's eyes, honey on blue, and nearly fainted when he heard his lover speak. "Now, cum for me."

And then it finally happened. Anders' body went completely rigid as the most electric and wild feeling he'd ever experienced coursed through every single part of his body. His release wasn't necessarily of much greater quantity than it normally was, but the feeling that accompanied it made his toes curl, his hair stand on end, and caused the loudest scream he'd ever produced to leave his body. The words that left his lips were an utterance of curse words so foul that later Bodhan would quietly pull Hawke aside and ask him never again to do what they had done that night to cause those words to be screamed, at least not with Sandal in the estate. But Anders had hardly a mind to even know what he had said. As he felt the last rush tear from him and splash upon his abdomen and chest, his body went completely numb, leaving him with only enough strength to gasp for breath.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," the warrior said with possibly the biggest grin he'd ever sported plastered upon his face. There was no doubt that he was quite pleased with himself. He pulled his softening length out of the mage and crawled over to his lover to lay on his right side. He took a few fingers and slid them against the ejaculate that had landed on Anders' abdomen. He scooped a little up and brought it to his mouth, moaning at the taste. "Now, I think you'll have to agree with me: _that_ was worth it."

Anders had just now caught his breath, drawing the strength necessary to open his eyes and see the smug smile on Hawke's face. He sighed heavily before he spoke. "How did you know it would be so good, Love?"

Hawke chuckled as he pressed his lips against the mage's shoulder to give it a few soft kisses. "I didn't. I knew it was supposed to be good, but I was having my doubts towards the end there. Glad to see that I was right, as usual."

"You're such an arse," Anders spat as he rolled over onto his side so that he was now facing the other man. "But I will never doubt you again. It was like my orgasm was having an orgasm."

"Sounds fantastic," the warrior said after he leaned in to kiss his mage. "Aren't you supposed to go on and on now about how I'm always right, and how you love me, and how I have the biggest dick ever?"

"I do love you, but I'll have to inform you that your dick, though impressive and one for the record books, is not nearly as large as your ego."

"Well nothing is, Darling." Hawke pulled himself away and got up into a standing position. "You going to sleep on the rug all night?"

Anders groaned and rolled over onto his back so he could get a good look up at his lover. "I don't think I have the strength to get up. Just throw me a pillow."

"No way, Anders. You know I hate sleeping by myself, and there's no way I'm going to do that with you still in the room. Who am I supposed to kick in my sleep if you're not there next to me?"

The mage laughed. The bed really was not big enough for him to escape the kicking or arm-slinging that occurred nightly. "You have my permission, just for tonight, to allow Dog to sleep next to you. There's no way I can get up. My limbs are like jelly."

"I'd rather sleep next to you. He's a brunette, and you know I prefer blondes." Hawke leaned down, sliding one arm under the mage's shoulders and another under his knees, and then stood up, bringing the other man with him. "Fuck, you're heavy," he groaned as he carried Anders over to the bed.

Anders was set down gently before he spoke. He settled in, lying on his side. "You're the one that keeps feeding me, Love. And it's not like I have your sweet tooth."

The warrior climbed into bed next to his lover, pulling the sheets over them. He inched up next to the mage, lining up the contours of their bodies. "I suppose that's why I love you so much, jelly legs."

Several moments went by in silence. Hawke draped an arm over the other man's middle and nestled his head in the blonde hair he loved so much. He had nearly nodded off before he heard Anders' mutter "thank you" under his breath. The warrior just smiled and tightened his grip. _The best part of this whole thing being over is knowing that I don't have to help translate manifestos or get him a damn cat._

 

 _***_

"I am getting absolutely nowhere in this translation, Love. I could really use some help." Anders was busy, nose-deep in books, making some sort of attempt to translate his writing into a third language. Unfortunately for him, Orleasian was not something he was picking up easily.

"Well, just sit there in silence then! I can do this all by myself," the mage looked over, frustrated that he was receiving no sort of response. "I still love you, though. You're too cute not to."

The quill dropped from his hand, allowing it to go over and stroke the top of his new kitten's head. The soft, orange fur felt divine under his tired fingers which were covered in paper cuts from his own frustrations. The kitten began to purr as he crawled over the scattered papers on the desk. He stepped down onto the man's lap and began to knead with his snow-white paws against Anders' robes. Once he felt he had made the robes comfortable enough, he curled up and closed his eyes. Anders smiled, the purring music to his ears. He'd all but picked up his quill once more when he heard the door to the library open.

"Sorry I'm late. I can never find my way back from Sundermount without taking a wrong turn and having to spend extra time with the Dalish. Strange people, the Dalish."

"Oh, Love! Well, this is embarrassing. You've caught me with another man's head in my lap."

Hawke squinted and walked over to the desk. He peered down at the mage's lap and saw the tiny orange tabby. With a gauntleted hand, he gently reached down and picked up the creature, bringing him face to face. "Now you listen here, Mittens. _That_ is my mage. You can sit in his lap, but that's it. Otherwise, I'll feed you to Dog."

Anders reached up and grabbed the kitten from the armored warrior. He brought the kitten close and hugged him against his chest. " _Guard Captain_ Mittens, Love. And that's no way to speak to a man of such high rank."

"Does Aveline know that she lost her job to a scrawny little feline?"

The blonde set the kitten down on the ground and then balled up a piece of parchment to roll across the floor for him to play with. "She was demoted because she was too busy having sex with Donnic all the time. Mittens saw an opportunity to rise in the ranks, and he took it. He's a hard worker, and he deserved the promotion. But poor Aveline will probably never be the same."

"Tragic," Hawke said with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed the top of Anders' head. "I'm going to go get a bath before all the blood becomes one with my skin."

Anders looked up to see what Hawke was talking about. "Andraste's tits! You sure none of that is your own blood? Do you need me to heal anything?"

Hawke laughed. "You can work some of your magic on me later. But it's bath time now."

"Just make sure you hurry," the mage called out to him as he started to leave the room. "Orana should be done cooking dinner soon." With that, Anders went right back into his translations.

By the time he decided to part from his paper work and go into the dining room, Hawke was already sitting at the head of the large wooden table. He was making several poor attempts to throw grapes up into the air and catch them in his mouth. Luckily for him, Dog sat at his feet, eager to clear away the evidence.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Anders asked as he took a seat to the right of the other man. "I completely lost track of time."

"Clearly," the warrior said with a smirk. He reached over to a dish near him and ripped a leg off of a turkey and set it down on his plate. "You've been so caught up in your manifesto lately that I thought I'd just leave you to it. So be it if I had to eat a cold meal."

"You're so selfless," Anders replied as he rolled his eyes. He reached for a bowl of mashed potatoes and began to scoop some out for himself and then for the other man. "It's just difficult getting out all the words I want and then translating it. By the time I get it all done, I realize there's so much more to say and then have to do it all over again."

"Maybe you just need to take a break and get laid," the warrior said before biting a huge chunk out of a roll. "I know I do. You know how long it has been?"

Anders chuckled. "Well I know, for me, it has been three days. You've been out doing Maker-knows what up in the mountains, so I'm not sure about how long it has been for you." He had to duck as a roll was thrown at his head.

"Hey, now, I resent that," Hawke said with a scowl. "I've been nothing but faithful. Besides, I've sampled most of Kirkwall, and I found the best."

"That's an odd way to try to flatter me," the mage said as he rolled his eyes. "You sure you don't want to try out Sebastian? He's handsome."

"Sure, but, as you've pointed out, the boy spends most of his time with his dick in Andraste's face. How can I compete with the bride of the Maker?"

"That's very true. What about Varric?"

"Too much chest hair."

Anders gasped. "Well don't let him hear you say that! What about Aveline?"

The warrior couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Darling, because you know how that would end. And if I'm actually going to take it in the arse for once, it's not going to be done by a ginger with a strap-on. I think she'd end up flogging me to death." He shuddered at the thought. "I'm into dishing it out the pain, not receiving it like you."

The mage smiled behind a goblet of water. He certainly did enjoy it when they were rough. _Very rough…_ But tonight, he had something different on his mind. "Speaking of you taking it up your arse-"

"I-uh," Orana interrupted timidly as she stood in the corner of the room, a bottle of wine in her hand. "I came to see if more refreshments were required." Hawke bit his cheek to hold back a laugh while Anders slinked down in his chair, his cheeks turning nearly as crimson as the wine the elf was carrying.

"I'm fine," Hawke replied with a smirk. He turned his attention towards Anders. "You want to start taking up drinking to make this less awkward?" The mage just shook his head and muttered 'I hate you' under his breath. Once the warrior chuckled and thanked the elf, she left hurriedly.

"Do you pay her to show up at the most inopportune of times?" the blonde hissed after he was sure the room was cleared.

"No, she just came that way!" The warrior bit off a large chunk of turkey meat. "I really should pay her extra for it."

"You should consider not talking with your mouth full."

Hawke swallowed. "You should consider getting back to the part about my arse."

"Right, that," Anders said with a blush. He had been thinking of a way to initiate this for some time now, but he never knew how he would talk about it freely. Every time he thought he'd found the words, he couldn't bring himself to say them. But now that this was out in the open, he didn't really have much of a choice. "You mentioned it a few weeks ago, back when you were torturing me."

"I torture you a lot, Darling. You'll have to be more specific."

The mage rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. You said something about me taking you for once, back when you were denying me my Maker-given right to have an orgasm. And I thought it could be fun; a first for the both of us."

Hawke looked over at him and considered it for a moment. "Sure, but when I said that, it was supposed to be something to do if you _didn't_ like it. And if I recall correctly, you ended up thanking me." At that moment, Dog started chewing on the warrior's shoe. The dark-haired man leaned down, head under the table, to attempt to pull the mabari away.

"It was just a thought," Anders said, embarrassed and defeated. "It'd just be nice to have something completely new for us; something neither of us had done with another person. I just love you and- oh Maker I love you so much. You are so cute and smart! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Aw, thanks, Anders," Hawke said with a smile as he straightened up. The smile left his face when he looked over at the swooning mage, entranced with his tiny tabby. "Get the cat off of the table."

"But look how perfect and smart he is!" Anders protested. "He got up there all by himself."

"He's licking the turkey; that's disgusting."

The mage gathered the kitten in his hands and held him against his chest. "No, he's being resourceful. Disgusting is when you eat mashed potatoes with your hands."

"Sometimes, there is no time to use a fork. Now put his majesty down so we can talk."

Ander smiled as he brought the kitten up to his face. "Did you hear that, Mittens? Daddy loves you so much that he thinks you're a king now." He shoved the kitten next to the warrior's face. "Don't you?"

Hawke took the little ball of orange fur and sat him down on the ground next to Dog. "Now, both of you leave unless you want to hear about 'Daddy' getting fucked by…your other father." Neither animal moved. _Suit yourselves…_

"That's really no way to talk in front of the children, Love."

"They knew what this was," the warrior said with a smirk. "Now let me just clarify a few things before I agree to you taking my virginity. Just because I'm on bottom doesn't mean I can't be in charge. I don't want to lose that."

"Well, we could certainly do it that way," Anders replied, excited that this might actually happen. "But it might be best if you just took a night off from being big, powerful, dominant Hawke. You're in charge constantly; it could be nice if you just relaxed and let me worry about working everything out."

Hawke finished off his wine and thought about it for a moment. Anders did make a good point – there was little in his world that the warrior didn't aim to have control over. It was just part of who he was, who he needed to be. But that certainly did come at a price; he was constantly worrying about things going according to plan or at least ending favorably. "And when we were done, we would just go right back to normal?"

"Sure, unless you love it so much that you never want to go back."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen. Everyone knows you're the bottom anyway."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Anders responded. "I, for one, love it when you ram your huge cock up my-"

"May I clear any plates away, Master?"

"Andraste's knickerweasles! How does she always do that?"

 

***

Once Anders had stopped dying from embarrassment, the two men left the elf to clean up and headed up to their bedroom. While Anders went to light a fire, Hawke went over to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched as the mage sparked a flame, igniting the logs, and smiled when he turned around. As nervous as he was to try something new like this, he was glad that he would be with someone he trusted as much as his lover.

Anders walked over to him and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand against the warrior's thigh. "You know, we don't have to do this, Love."

"No, I want to," Hawke said as he took the blonde's hand into his own. "I'm just going to need you to be gentle with me."

The mage couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I don't bite nearly as much as you do. It'll be nice and gentle. We'll both love it." _Until I fucking get you back for denying me…_ Anders leaned in to capture the other man's lips with his own. He licked Hawke's thick bottom lip hungrily until he was granted entrance. Sliding his tongue inside, he was met forcefully by the warrior's tongue, pushing back against his own and straining for dominance. Anders lifted his hands to cup his lover's head, and he pulled away to speak. "You need to let me be in control, just for a little while."

Hawke looked him in the eyes and then nodded. The mage pressed their lips back together, and for the first time, took control of the situation. He plunged his tongue deep into his lover's mouth, exploring every reach. Both men moaned, partially out of the sensation, partially because of the excitement of something new. Anders gently pushed the larger man down on his back, lips still pressed tightly together, and began to work off his lover's house robes. He opened the fabric, revealing the scarred white flesh beneath and began to explore with his right hand. Hawke moaned softly against their kiss as fingernails lightly grazed over his left nipple.

Anders smiled as he pulled away, greatly enjoying the opportunity to worship his lover's body in a new way. He started to unbuckle the straps of his own robe and watched as Hawke worked off the rest of his clothes. Part of him wanted to say something, to calm the quite obvious nerves of his lover. But most of him, the part that was just aching to get a little pay back, was enjoying the unease he could see in the other man's eyes.

Once both me where undressed, Hawke looked over at Anders, not knowing exactly what to do. "Where do you want me?"

Anders smiled and walked over to the other man, gently kissing him on the side of his mouth. "You're adorable when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous," the warrior lied. He pressed his forehead against his lover's. "I just don't know what to do in this role."

"You're just going to be on bottom. It's not signing your life away," Anders reassured him. "Now let's just go get on the bed and see where things take us."

Hawke nodded and then climbed up onto the bed. He sat in the middle and watched as the other man joined him. It wasn't like him to be nervous about anything, so he was mad at himself for being so obvious. But he was happy that Anders was being kind to him. He knew that his lover, so used to pinning over him and seeing that his every need was taken care of, would do everything in his power to make this an extremely enjoyable experience for the both of them. There was no use in fretting; it was going to happen. _Surely it's not so bad anyway if Anders gets off on it so much._

Anders moved over to him, planting a gentle yet hungry kiss on his lips. He placed both hands on the warrior's muscled shoulders and pushed him until his back was flat against the mattress. The mage's hands slid down from their positions along the contours of the other man's body. He leaned forward to kiss and lick along his lover's neck and continued downward once he was rewarded by a moan. When they had first climbed onto the bed, Hawke's member was flaccid, but by the time the mage had trailed his kisses all the way down, he met it at full attention. Gripping onto it with his right hand, Anders slowly started to stroke it up and down along the base. He took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently and relishing at the taste of the salty pre-ejaculate leaking from the tip.

The warrior moaned loudly as he watched Anders work him over with his mouth and hand. He reached down with his right hand, gripping tightly onto the blonde hair, and pushed down his lover's head so he would encompass more of his length. The mage didn't struggle against him, but he did resist. He looked up, cock still between his lips and shook his head. Hawke groaned in disapproval, not used to being told no. But he silently agreed as he loosened his grip on the hair and simply cupped the back of his lover's head. Several moments passed before he began to tense up, release impending, and to his surprise, Anders leaned back, releasing him from his mouth.

"Wait, wait, no," Hawke said with a scowl. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"No, Love, of course not," Anders lied. "I just don't want you to cum until I'm inside you."

The warrior furrowed his brow. "Why can't I do it now and then do it later too?"

"Because then we'll have to wait for you to recover, and I want to get started." He sat up and pointed down at his own erection. "I'm dying here."

Hawke smiled as he sat up. He gripped onto Anders' length. "Then let me take care of that. Then we'll both have to recover."

The mage nearly jerked up into the other man's hand at the sensation. He bit back a moan, desperate to not seem…well, desperate. _No, don't. There is a plan here that needs to be executed_. Composing himself, he smiled and placed his hand over his lover's to remove it from himself. "Now, now. We can do that later. I just really want to get started. I've been thinking about this for a while."

"Oh, I see how it is," Hawke responded. "Alright, whatever you want. Everyone should be able to play out their fantasies once and a while."

"Exactly," Anders said with a smile. "Now turn over and let me lick your arsehole."

"Right away, Mr. Subtlety," the warrior said, an eyebrow raised in surprise. He turned over and lay down on his stomach with his legs spread about a foot apart. Crossing his arms, he rested his head on them, turning it to the side so he could try to get a bit of a glimpse of what the other man was doing behind him. "Is this really even necessary?" he asked. "Can't you just use some sort of spell to get me ready so we can get on with this? My dick is ready to explode here."

 _Oh you have no clue as to what that really feels like_ … "Sure, Love. Let me just think back to my days in the Circle and recall the rectum-stretching spell." He moved between the other man's legs and spread his cheeks apart to reveal the pucker of flesh hidden beneath. Licking his lips, he was eager to get started. This was something he had only done a few times for Hawke, but he greatly enjoyed it. Leaning down, he flattened his tongue to lap across his lover's entrance.

"Fu-fuck, Anders," Hawke moaned as he felt a tongue circle around the ring of muscle. "I guess I just thought there would be a spell for it, considering all the sex everyone's having there."

The mage sucked on one of his fingers and pulled it out of his mouth. He began coaxing it into the warrior. "Even if there was one, I wouldn't use it." He smiled as he listened to the guttural groans leaving his lover's lips. "I should be allowed to use the few sexual tricks I learned there every once and a while."

The warrior frowned. "I don't like thinking about oh fucking Maker!" He nearly screamed as a second finger slid in, stretching him further. The addition of a second finger was something entirely new to him, and, as he bit down on his own wrist to keep from groaning, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. "I-I don't like thinking about you doing this to someone else, is what I meant to say."

"Oh you're one to talk," Anders said sternly as he worked his fingers in and out of the warrior's tight hole. He pulled them out most of the way so that he could plunge in a third. The hiss he was met with made him smile. "But you're cute and I love you, so I won't dwell on that."

Hawke bit his lower lip as he felt the fingers fucking him. He nearly bucked up and down when he felt them curl in just the right place, teasing his prostate. "Holy freaking Andraste! Can we please just get on with this?"

"Anxious, are we?" the mage said as he pulled his fingers out. He quickly replaced them with his tongue and was delighted when he heard his name moaned loudly. Placing each hand on one of his lover's arse cheeks, he gave each one a squeeze as he worked his tongue in and out. He did his best to coat his reaches generously with saliva. He slid one hand down off of Hawke's ass and reached around to feel for his cock, and he was quite pleased to feel the other man was greatly enjoying himself. Pulling himself away completely, he crawled over to the night stand and grabbed a brand new vial of oil and pulled out the cork.

"Lots of that," Hawke said as he watched Anders in his peripheral vision. "The whole vial if you can."

"You have to be kidding me." The mage laughed as he looked it over in his hand. It contained at least 10 ounces of fluid, an unbelievably large amount needed for just one session. He, instead, dipped a few fingers inside to coat them and pushed them back inside his lover to better slick his entrance. Afterwards, he took a generous amount (though nowhere near what Hawke had requested) of oil and covered his own length. "You want it like this, or do you want to turn over and face me?"

Hawke pulled his rear up some, but he stayed put after that. "Like this." He wasn't about to elaborate as to why he didn't want to turn around. The warrior, so used to being strong and in charge, now felt incredibly vulnerable. He didn't want Anders to see that in his face, or, once they got started, to let his facial expressions reveal how much he hated it. _Or possibly worse, how much he loved it…_

"Ok, Love," Anders said quietly as he moved behind the warrior. He spread apart his cheeks and positioned the head of his erection at the entrance before him. "Are you ready?"

"No. Yes. No, no, I'm not," Hawke mumbled. He growled in disapproval when he heard chuckling behind him. "How are you so confident right now when you've never done this before? I'm just going to admit it – I'm freaking the fuck out."

Anders smiled and leaned down to gently kiss the small of his lover's back. "Archer, you need to relax. It's fine. If it wasn't, people, myself included, wouldn't love it so much. And, no, I haven't done this, but I don't think there's that much thought that gets put into it. Push it in, pull it out. Got it."

Hawke shivered as he felt Anders' erection pressed against him. He was surprised at how much he wanted to push back. But he remained still. "Hey, it's a lot more work than that. I have to think about when I'm going to grunt and what dirty things I should say to you."

"And you've perfected that art, Love," Anders said as he straightened back up. "Just relax for me." With that, he began to slowly push himself inside his lover. The mage had to instantly bite down on his lip to suppress a moan. _What have I been missing?_ he thought to himself. He knew it would be tight, and he knew it would feel good. But _that_ good? As each inch slid inside the other man, he was encompassed in such sweet ecstasy that he could hardly keep himself upright. His head was swimming, unable to process this phenomenal new feeling, warmth spreading over him completely. Not until he heard the cries from his lover did he snap back into reality.

"Holy fucking Maker, this is awful!" Hawke yelled out. He was straining and digging his nails so hard into the bed sheets that he was causing the threads to fray. "Oh my fuck, Anders. You let me fucking do this to you all the time? This is so-"

"Oh, stop, Archer," Anders interrupted. He choked back a moan as he felt the other man clamp down on him. "Just relax and it will feel good. And you should try taking one as big as yours." Hawke's member really wasn't all that much bigger than the blonde's; he had a little over an inch on him and not much more in the way of girth. But the warrior needed to calm down a bit, and he always enjoyed being reassured about how large his penis was. _And people think he's compensating with that massive greatsword…_

"I just-oh Maker it's so painful!"

"More painful than that time you were stabbed in the hand by a member of the Carta?"

"Well, no…"

"More painful than getting a tattoo on your bloody face?"

"I guess not."

"Then you're fine," Anders insisted. "Now please, for the love of the Maker, relax. You straining is doing quite the number on my dick, and I hardly want to explode with my own pleasure with you being this upset."

"Still, I just-" The warrior groaned, upset with himself for not adapting to this situation or even knowing what to say. He was, however, quite pleased with himself for having the insight to know not to be facing his lover. He felt as though all the blood had long left his cock and made its way up to his cheeks. "Please just pull out. I can't. I'm sorry."

"I'll make you a deal," the mage started. "If you let me have you for a minute and you still don't like it, I will pull out and we'll never do this again."

Hawke was unsure, but he decided to give it a go. He braced himself. "One minute."

Anders took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Hawke's hips. Slowly he began to pull himself out of the other man, nearly all the way, and then slid back inside. As much as he intended to hold back a moan, the tight embrace of the warrior's hole was too much for him, and under his breath, he muttered his lover's name. The feeling, the warmth, was so wonderful for him, but, despite his plan for revenge, he did want this part to be pleasurable for the other man. So with each time he plunged himself in, he silently prayed that this time he could get the angle just right. Not with the first stroke. The second, no. But the third…

"Sweet Andraste, do that again!"

 _Success._ The mage tightened his grip on his lover's hips as he worked himself in and out. "See, I told you," he said with a sly grin. A moan left his lips before he spoke again. "You've been missing out this whole time."

"Yeah, whatever," Hawke managed to grunt out. He pushed himself back as the mage thrust into him, desperate for him to go deeper. "Just don't you fucking stop."

Anders removed one of his hands from its place and moved it between the warrior's legs. He gripped onto his erection, thrilled that he was able to make his lover feel so good in this position. "I have to say, Love, I didn't expect to like it this much. But I really didn't expect you to." He started to stroke the length up and down in rhythm to his own thrusts.

The warrior clinched his teeth as he felt the tip of the mage's length graze against his prostate. "I'm just taking this all as a compliment to myself; you're merely mimicking what I do to you."

"Well thank the Maker I've had such a fantastic teacher," the mage said, rolling his eyes. He could care less if the other man needed to say these things to try to explain why he was enjoying it so much without actually admitting it. Anders knew he was a stud, and that was all that mattered. As he thrust in once more, hard and fast, he felt himself nearing his release. He wanted it badly, but not quite yet.

"Archer, Love, I want you to cum for me," Anders admitted. "You say you like it when I do that, how I squeeze your cock and make you come to your own release."

Hawke smiled when he heard the request. He was close, he could feel it. But he wanted the mage to work for it. "Beg me, Anders. Beg me to spill my seed all over your hand. You know you want it; can't get enough of it."

The blonde felt heat rush to his face as he pumped in and out of his lover. His hand continued to work the length it grasped, stroking it from base to tip. "Please, Love, cum for me. I want your hot, sweet load all over my hand. I love it, need it!"

 _Damn, straight,_ the warrior thought to himself. _I'm the one that's still in charge._ He bucked his hips, thrusting into the other man's hand. He could feel his release coming, the feeling ready to tear through his body. "Fuck, I'm there!"

Anders instantly released his grip on the cock and completely removed his own length from his lover. "Nope!"

"WHAT?" the warrior screamed out. He looked over his shoulder, back at the other man, hardly believing what he could see. Anders was sitting back on the bed, buckled over with laughter. The larger man got off of his hands and knees to turn around and get a better view. "You little fucking bitch!" He growled before he spoke again. "Doesn't matter! I'll do it myself!" He grabbed onto his erection and started to stroke himself.

"No, no, no, no, don't!" Anders yelled out, tears from laughing so hard in his eyes. In one certainly not graceful movement, he threw himself over the other man, slapped his hand away from his cock and bit down hard on his nipple.

Hawke, having no clue as to what just happened, pushed the mage away from him and covered his now-mangled nipple. "Ow! What the fuck was that?"

Anders wasn't actually sure what that was. He shrugged. "Well I knew you'd be really pissed if I stopped you with magic."

"More pissed than I am now?" the warrior asked, gripping his own length again.

"No, please stop!" Anders pleaded. He looked his lover in the eyes. "Archer, if you love me, you'll stop."

Hawke furrowed his brow and frowned, but his hand did not stop. He could feel his release coming back. "Don't you dare do that to me, mage. It's not fair when you do that."

 _Oh, this is war._ Anders was skilled with weapons. He had his magic and a dagger, but here he used his greatest of all – duel weapons even Isabela could never master – the pout and the pet name. His bottom lip pushed out and quivered. "Archie, please! Don't you love me?"

The warrior yelled as he released his grip from his erection. He threw himself back against the bed and draped an arm over his eyes. "Oh fuck you, Anders! That is _so_ not fair!"

The mage smiled and started to stroke his softening member. "'Not fair' was when you did this to me."

"But you liked it and still bitched the next day about a kitten. And when I said no you pulled this whole 'If you love me, you'll let me get a kitten' shit! So I got you Viscount Mittens!"

" _Guard Captain_ , Love." He bit back a moan as he continued to work his hand up and down on himself.

Hawke shot up when he heard what Anders was doing. He glared at the blonde. "You can't do it if I can't."

"Oh, watch me," Anders taunted. "Besides, what are you going to do about it? Punish me? Hit me? Tie me up? Call me names? Choke me? I love it all." He moved his hand faster at the thought. "Please, Love. Tell me what a bad little apostate I've been."

Hawke glowered at him. "I won't give you the satisfaction. You're utterly impossible, Anders. There's no punishment for you that doesn't involve you moaning my name in ecstasy."

Smiling, Anders continued to stroke himself. He was close and all the talk of punishment was about to push him over the edge. "Come on, Love. Just tie me up and have your way with me. You're pissed, I understand. You can take your frustrations out on me. Please."

"What I should do is just tie you up and leave you here in the morning instead of taking you with me to the Bone Pit. Unfortunately, I might need a healer if there are any dragons wandering around."

"Even if you did leave me, you'd come back and rescue me. There's no way you could look at me, vulnerable and helpless, and not take me right there." He bit his lower lip, feeling his release coming close.

The warrior looked at him, assessing the situation. He frowned, feeling the ache between his own loins. "At least have the decency to do it away from me."

Anders scooted over to his lover, pressing himself close. His hand continued to work up and down. "Like you had the decency not to do it in front of me? I'll do you one better."

Hawke's eyes widened, realizing what the mage was intending to do. "Oh don't you fucking dare!"

The blonde would have laughed had he not been moaning so loud. His release tore through his body, balls tightening, and he came. Thick white ropes spilled from him, landing on the taught abdomen of the larger man. The warrior was shocked that Anders had actually did it, and he wasn't about to let him get away with it. He grabbed onto the back of his head before he could move away and pushed him towards the mess he'd made. The mage resisted, desperately trying to catch his breath behind all of his laughter.

"You clean it up, you arse! What the fuck has gotten into you?"

Anders weaseled his way out of the hands of the other man, and a huge smile spread across his face as he saw his seed still glistening on the warrior. "Well nothing has been in me lately, but I recently got into you."

"You are a fucking twelve year old, you know that?" Hawke shook his head as he climbed off the bed and onto his feet. He searched around in the dim light for something to clean himself up with. _Anders' smalls will have to do._

"Then that just makes you a pedophile."

The warrior dropped the smalls and growled at him. "I am going to kill you!" With that, he darted from where he was standing, making his way towards the other man.

Anders yelped and jumped off of the bed, racing towards the other side of the room. "But that would make you a murderer!"

"Both of us kill people all the time!" Hawke spat back. He chased after him, but had trouble catching the mage as he quickly pivoted to change directions. His body was broad and built for close-combat unlike the slimmer mage who had made running away from others a large part of his life.

"But never twelve year olds!" Anders had leapt across the bed and then past the fireplace. He was running out of places to go, and his one option of going into the washroom could only end up in disaster. With no light in there, the mage could easily see himself slipping on the tile and falling head-first into the large copper bathtub. And that left only one option: he ran for the bedroom door. Once he got there, he threw it open, hopped over the threshold and immediately tripped over something which caused him to fall right onto his face.

The other man bounded after him and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Anders was struggling to get up off of the floor, and there was an extremely horrified elf was shaking against a wall. He instantly threw his hands in front of him to cover his nudity. "Orana, what in the name of the Maker were you doing outside of the door?"

Anders shot up once he realized what had happened and covered himself as well. He looked back and forth between Hawke and the girl, waiting for her to respond or for his lover to pry it out of her.

"Master Hawke, I'm so sorry," the elf said quietly as she peered up at him. "I was-"

The mage cut her off. "Were you listening to us in there? Spying?"

"Master Anders, I-" she simply couldn't bring herself to respond. She looked down at the ground in shame.

"It's alright, Orana," the warrior said to break the silence. He was about to open his mouth again when Anders chimed in.

"'Alright?' How is her doing that ok with you?"

Hawke ignored him and kept his gaze on the elf. "It's fine. Just go to bed Orana." With that, the startled girl ran around Anders and down the stairs, off to her quarters.

The blonde got up from his sitting position on the ground and moved over to the other man, a seething glare on his face. "Are you kidding me, Archer? You're just going to let her think it's ok to do something like that?"

"She's just curious."

"Curious? This is an invasion of privacy! It would be one thing if it was someone like Isabela, but this is an employee. Where are the boundaries?"

"She lives here, and we have sex here constantly," Hawke replied. He grabbed onto Anders' hand and led them both back into the bedroom. After closing the door, he spoke again. "If we wanted complete privacy, we'd have to live alone. And I don't know if you plan on doing the cooking then, but I'm certainly not going to do it. I burn water."

"I still don't like it," Anders mumbled as he made his way over to the bed. He climbed in and got under the covers. As he lay on his side, he could feel the mattress sink down as the weight of the other man joined him, chest to back.

"Well you know what I don't like, Anders?," Hawke asked as he wrapped his arm around his lover. He didn't wait for a response. "I don't like you turning the tables on me like this. You got the best orgasm of your life _and_ a kitten out of it, and what am I going to get?"

"The best orgasm of your life and…" the mage trailed off to think for a moment. "My undying love and affection."

"Funny," Hawke spat. "Thought I already had that. Regardless, I should have known this was coming with all your depravities. Of course revenge would be one of them. Revenge, punishment…one would think you'd actually get off on a little voyeurism too."

Anders slid his hand to his waist to meet Hawke's, and he intertwined their fingers. "I might given the right circumstances. Maybe have Fenris watch; Maker he'd be so pissed!"

"So your ultimate fantasy would be having revenge sex with me while Fenris was forced to watch?"

"That's just a fantasy," the mage corrected. "The ultimate one would be you fucking my brains out and as you're talking dirty to me and calling me names, you'd throw in excerpts from my manifesto here and there."

"What? I can't even think of how that would happen."

"Oh, it would be great," Anders assured him. "I can see it now: you'd have stripped and tied up, teasing me and calling me names. I've been bad, as always, so you've come to punish me. So then you hover over me, stare me straight in the eye and say 'Andraste suffered at the hands of Magisters, and you're about to suffer by my own hands.' I'd act like I was scared, but, even though you're forceful with me, you've got me begging for it in the end. Once I'm screaming out your name, desperate for it, you'd say, 'Mages' gifts are granted by the Maker, and now I'm going to grant you with the gift of my thick, throbbing cock in your arse.'" He shuddered with delight. "And it'd be really hot."

The warrior did his best to hold back a laugh, not wanting to ridicule his partner. "You must have been thinking about this for a while to have it in that much detail."

Anders shifted on the bed, turning himself around completely to face the other man. He found his lover's lower lip and tugged on it gently with his teeth. "Come on, let's do it now."

"Would you let me cum?"

"Well, no."

"Then definitely not," Hawke said sternly before kissing his forehead. "Besides, we have to get up early tomorrow if we want to make it back home before nightfall. Isabela yelled at me the last time we didn't make it back in time for half priced pints at the Hanged Man. But, then again, if we have to stay out there and camp, maybe we could play out one of your fantasies."

"Isabela doesn't have a part in the manifesto fantasy," Anders said before yawning. He nestled his head in the crook of his lover's neck, sleep threatening to take over.

"No, the other one. Fenris will be there."

"Seriously?" the mage asked as he pushed himself back. "Why is it that every time you have me come along with you, he's there too?"

"Because he's constantly available and is great with a sword," Hawke began. "No innuendo in that, of course."

"Aveline is great with a sword, and you never have her come along."

"There's another strap-on joke in there somewhere," the warrior said with a smile. "But she's busy with the Guard, even if Mittens has stripped her from her original position."

"Well next time you need me, try to find someone else besides Fenris. Or at least help him find a day job." Anders thought for a moment. "That fisting thing he does could be a wonderful form of entertainment at parties."

"'Fenris the clown' does have a nice ring to it." Hawke pulled his lover close and closed his eyes. "Now let's sleep so we have the strength to kill dragons."

Anders slid his arm around the other man's waist, kissed his neck, and made his best effort to fall asleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't gifted like his lover was in being able to instantly drift into slumber the moment his head hit a pillow. He always had a difficult time shutting off his mind from all of the important things going on in his world – the plight of the mages, translating manifestos, where would he get more feathers to replace those missing from his pauldrons. Tonight, however, he was worried about something different.

"Did you like it?"

"Hmm?" Hawke mumbled. He'd just barely drifted off.

"Never mind, sorry."

"No, what is it, Anders?"

"You never told me if you actually enjoyed what we did earlier. Switching like that," the mage rolled over onto his back, starring up at the canopy over their bed. "I just want to make sure I was good enough for you."

Hawke chuckled and leaned in to kiss his lover's temple. "You're always good enough for me, Darling. It was really good. Different, but good. Would have loved to get a release, but you're a dick and wouldn't let me. I do think my arse will be sore in the morning though."

"I'll let you have it soon enough, Love. And you'll be thanking me for it in the end too." Finally worry-free, at least for the moment, the mage was able to fall asleep next to this lover.

 

***

Anders was typically an early riser, often waking just before the sun rose itself. It was something ingrained in him from his earlier life – getting up early enough to sneak back into his room before light at the Circle Tower, rising before the Templars would on their search for him during one of his many escapes, and waking up in time to get a good helping of food in Amaranthine before Oghren took his share. And in his currently life, he enjoyed that he could rise before his lover and watch him sleep, if only before a moment, before heading off to his clinic on a typical day. This morning was different, however, because Hawke was not in bed with him. Anders got up to look over the side of the bed to make sure the dark-haired man hadn't simply fallen off the edge as he did regularly, but it appeared that wasn't the case today.

Rather than worry about it, the mage decided to just get up and go into the washroom to get ready for breakfast and the long day ahead of him. He got out of bed and went over to a dresser to find some smalls and put them on. Then he walked across the room to go to the washroom and saw that the door was only partially open, and he could hear mumbling inside. Peering in, his eyes widened at the view. "Archer Hawke, you stop that this instant!" he yelled as he threw open the door.

"Fuck," Hawke said through gritted teeth, his hand working up and down on his erection at a furious pace as he leaned against the edge of the bathtub. "How do you wake up so early?"

Anders marched over to him and grabbed the other man's wrist, pulling his arm away. "I said stop." Hawke glared up at him, a frown on his face. "You can't cheat like this, Love. It'll spoil it."

"Well I can't fucking handle it!" Hawke admitted. "You were right, there's no way I could do it and that's why I came during footsie at the Hanged Man. I don't have your Grey Warden stamina. I have balls that are constantly screaming 'Dear sweet Maker why are you doing this to us?'"

The mage smiled weakly down at him. The sun was finally rising and light flooded in through the high windows of the wash room, illuminating his honey-colored eyes. "Tell your balls that I love them and it won't be too much longer."

"Why don't you tell them?"

Anders rolled his eyes and sank down to his knees, between his lover's legs. He nuzzled his nose against his lovers balls and licked the seam between them. "I love you Mr. Left, and I love you Shorty."

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "'Shorty'?"

Anders shrugged. "Mr. Left hangs down lower. Only seemed the natural choice." He gripped onto the other man's erection, pulling it away from his abdomen, and then he licked the pre-ejaculate fluid leaking from the slit. "And this is Hawke's Cawke." He took the head of it into his mouth and sunk down nearly to the base. A loud moan escaped the larger man's lips, but it quickly turned into a grunt of disapproval once the mage pulled himself away completely. "Come on, we need to get ready to go."

"I hate you."

"I know, Love."

 

***

"Get your filthy hands off of me, mage!"

"Why must we do this every single time, Fenris? Just let me heal you so we can all go home."

The elf sat against a massive rock just steps away from a slain high dragon. His left hand was gripping onto his right forearm, attempting to apply pressure to a large gaping wound. "Just hand me a poultice and some salve and I'll do it myself. You're making it out to be more than it is, and I don't want you touching me."

"Touching you isn't exactly-"

Isabela cut Anders off. "The two of you touching each other might actually do this party a lot of good. You can hate mages or hate mage haters all you want, but the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you is painful."

"I'm going to vomit," Fenris said.

"At least we agree on one thing," Anders replied. "Now just shut up and let me do my job. You're losing a fair amount of blood." He grabbed onto the elf's wrist, pulling his arm out to assess the damage.

Fenris pulled his arm back and sneered at the mage. "Touch me again and I'll-"

"Fist me?" Anders spat

"Oh, Maker, please do," Isabela begged.

Anders ignored her and grabbed onto the elf's arm again, a warm blue healing glow beginning to surround the wound. Fenris struggled under his touch and tried to squirm away.

"Control your abomination, Hawke!"

"Ladies!" Hawke finally yelled, having had quite enough of their little tryst. "All of you shut the fuck up. Anders, heal him. Fenris, sit still. Isabela, stop fantasizing."

Both of his male companions did as they were told. Fenris finally remained still and allowed Anders to heal the wound on his arm. Luckily for the both of them, Anders was quick with his healing and was able to stop touching the other man quickly. Isabela on the other hand could carry on a conversation with the Grand Cleric and could still be fantasizing about something in the back of her mind. And she did just that as she walked over to Hawke.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today? I'm sure you could cut yourself up a little with that big ol' sword of yours and Anders will touch you too. No need to be jealous."

The warrior rolled his eyes as he looked over at her. "I'm in a bad mood because of the economic toll this dragon has placed on my investment here. And I hardly need to be injured for Anders to touch me."

"You were angry before we even got here, and the two of you have hardly spoken a word to each other," the pirate said. "I was just concerned, is all."

"No," the warrior responded. "You just want the details of my sex life."

"Can't it be a little of both? Besides, you can confide in me. I'm practically a sex therapist."

"Leave it, Isabela," Hawke insisted.

"I understand, Sweet Thing. You've been together for a while. Things can get boring if you don't shake things up. I can introduce you to some pretty wild stuff. How do you feel about getting your nipples pierced?"

"Stop, please."

"What about his nipples?"

"MY SEX LIFE IS FINE!" _Sweet Maker that came out louder than I expected._ "Um, I mean it's getting dark, so let's set up camp."

Fenris started to snicker and Anders shot daggers at him with his eyes. "Oh go suck on a fireball, you stupid elf."

Night had fallen and the party set up camp the best they could. Unfortunately for the lot, this was not something they usually had to deal with, not since the Deep Roads at least, and they hadn't brought much in the way for camping. Luckily enough, Anders had brought along a good amount of water, bread, and cheese to sustain them for the time being. Having been on the run for some much of his life allowed him to adapt to this situation best of all. Hawke, on the other hand, had grown far too accustomed to five-star meals back at the estate as well as the luxury of a king size bed. Dry rye, hard cheese, and the rocky ground would just have to make due for the night.

Dinner around the campfire was wonderfully awkward. Isabela had been correct when she had noticed that the two lovers had hardly spoken a word to each other on the day's journey, and that certainly hadn't changed as they ate their meal. Fenris, without wine to loosen him up, sat mostly in silence, so it was up to the pirate to break the silence.

"So, your sex life is great, huh?" she asked, head turned towards Hawke.

"Is there really nothing else we could talk about?" he asked back, eyes quickly darting to Fenris. He wasn't sure if the elf had gotten over their past together. Even though it was the smaller man who broke it off, whatever "it" was, he never approved of Hawke's relationship with Anders. Whether it was just because his lover was a mage or because the elf was jealous, he didn't know.

"No, I really don't think there is," the pirate said with a smirk. "Come on, we'll go around the circle and reveal something about our sex lives, and it'll be fun."

"There's not enough alcohol to make that fun," Anders said. It wasn't that he was a drinker, but he was pretty sure he would have to be in order to make him want to participate.

Hawke, on the other hand, was beginning to think that this conversation could have its value. Ever since being teased this morning in the washroom, he'd grown rather frustrated and upset with his lover. He wasn't used to not being in charge, and it was really getting to him. It was one thing for him to crawl out of his comfort zone the night before and be the bottom for once. But being denied his orgasm, giving up his control, that was eating him from the inside. He decided that he would have a bit of fun, as long as he could assess that Fenris wouldn't be hurt too badly first.

"Well, you go first then, and we'll work counter clockwise around the circle," the warrior suggested. Anders shot him an angry glance.

Isabela nearly squealed with delight. "Now, that's more like it, Sweet Thing. Though, I don't know what I could reveal, really. I've done it all, as I'm sure all of you know." She paused for a moment to think. "Oh, yes! Fenris and I have been having sex a few times a week."

Anders' eyes flew open wide and he spit out the water he'd just taken into his mouth. A massive grin spread across Hawke's face, not anticipating that reveal in the slightest. And Fenris stared into the fire, broody expression on his face as always as though he'd barely heard the comment.

"I suppose it is my turn," Fenris finally spoke up. "However, I've been left with nothing as Isabela has chosen to reveal the only thing I could possibly say."

"Oh please do give us the details," Anders begged.

"It's none of your business, mage, and there's nothing to tell. It is what it is."

"Sounds romantic," Hawke offered. "Hmm, my turn." As he paused to think, he could hear Anders mumbling angrily. But the warrior could hardly care, and he smiled as he answered. "Well, Anders likes to be controlled – tied up, humiliated, and punished."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Archer?" Anders practically yelled at his lover. He knew the other man would say something, but not something like _that_. He prided himself in being strong, never taking shit from anyone, outside of the bedroom. But this just blew everything.

Fenris and Isabela both couldn't help but snicker and look over at the angry blonde. The elf did his best to control his laughter, but the pirate was holding her middle, halfway about to fall onto her side.

"Oh Maker, that is some good stuff! I figured you for a bottom, Anders, but this is fantastic. You can't stop there, Hawke!"

"I really shouldn't," the warrior said with a crooked smile. "He's giving me a look like he might turn the 'electricity thing' into an execution."

"Fine, then Anders, it's your turn," Isabela said as her laughter was subsiding. The mage just glared at her, not willing to speak.

"He's not going to say anything," Hawke said to break the silence. "He'd never want to tell you that he talked me into roleplaying as Orsino and Meredith." He lowered his voice some, acting as though that would mean Anders couldn't hear him. "And he was Meredith."

The elf was doing his best not to laugh too hard, and Isabela had made her way to the ground, practically rolling around with glee.

Anders stood up from his spot on the ground and hovered over Hawke, a look of disappointment and betrayal in his eyes. "We'll you're the one that got so drunk once that you came home and couldn't wait for me to even go to the bathroom before you decided you just needed to start humping a pillow. And I couldn't even convince you to stop! You just said 'this fluffy bitch needs to be taught a lesson' and kept at it until you came and fell asleep immediately."

"Oh Maker's balls, don't stop!" Isabela begged.

"That's enough," Hawke said glaring up at him. He was always the type that could dish it out but not take it when thrown back at him. And to be honest, he didn't even remember what the mage was referring to.

"Or what about that time that we were having such rough sex that you were convinced you'd broken your penis, and then you cried until I calmed you down enough to heal you?"

Isabela was now howling with laughter, and Fenris was hiding his head in his hands trying not to reveal how amused he was.

"I said stop it, Anders!"

"And let's not forget the real reason why he's so pissed off at me right now. I'm getting revenge on him right now, and I'm not allowing him to climax."

The laughing stopped and two sets of eyes darted to look at the couple across the campfire. Both the elf and the pirate were sure that Hawke would jump up and kill the mage right there. Instead, Hawke just stood up slowly, not looking at anyone, and walked away to an area behind a large rock formation. There he shed his armor and laid down, curling up on his side and begging sleep to come as it did so naturally too him. But he was too angry and upset for something like that to happen now.

Anders, realizing that he had gone too far, excused himself from the others after they had established that Fenris would take first watch. The mage slowly made his way over to where he had seen his lover walk off to, and he set down his staff next to the other man's sword. He had no doubt that Hawke had heard him, but the larger man refused to roll over and acknowledge his presence. The blonde sighed and sat down on the ground, facing his lover's back.

"I shouldn't have gone there, Love. I'm sorry."

"No you shouldn't have," Hawke spat back. "But I shouldn't have said anything either."

"Was that an apology?" Anders asked.

The warrior sat up and turned around to face him. "Yeah, something like that. You still need to make it up to me though."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

Hawke pulled the other man close to him crashing their lips together, and he pushed his tongue in the other man's mouth, asserting his dominance. Anders leaned back, falling to the ground and taking the other man with him, still connected by tongue and lips and teeth. The warrior held himself up on his arms but ground his hips down against those of his lover. He pulled his lips from the blonde's and began to trail down his neck, biting and sucking on the sweet flesh. Then he traveled up to his ear, bit the lobe softly and whispered, "You're going to let me fuck you here, and you _will_ let me cum."

The mage bit his lower lip in an attempt to suppress a moan, not wanting Fenris and Isabela to hear them as they were not that far away. "You can have me, but I still want you to wait. It'll be so much better if you wait; you have to trust me."

"I don't fucking care if it'll be better," Hawke said in a loud whisper as he pulled away from his lover's neck. "I can't take it."

Anders reached between them and grabbed onto the length straining against the other man's trousers. "For me, Archie?"

Hawke groaned as he felt a hand tighten around him, and he thrust his hips forward almost unconsciously. "You have such faith that I'll be able to do it, Anders. And I just don't think I can."

The mage slipped his other hand between their bodies and untied the laces of his lover's trousers. He pulled the other man's smalls down just enough to let his shaft spring free of its cloth prison, and he took hold of it once more, slowly stroking from base to tip. "You can, Love, and you'll do it for me. And tomorrow, I'll let it happen. Then we can go back to the way things used to be; you can be completely in control again and you don't have to be on bottom ever again."

The warrior began bucking his hips, fucking the circle of Anders' hand. "I want my control, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be ok with you topping me again. Just not now." He stopped to bite back a moan. "My arse isn't quite ready for that."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that mine is," the blonde said with a smile. He quickened his pace on his lover's erection, but quickly felt the other man pull away.

"I was close enough," Hawke said, hardly able to hide a hint of disappointment in his voice. He got up and started to remove his clothing, and Anders did the same. Once they were both undressed, the mage walked over to the other man and embraced him, nestling his head in the crook of his lover's neck. The warrior wrapped his muscled arms around the blonde and kissed his shoulder. "I will get you another kitten if you let me cum right now."

Anders laughed and pulled his head back to look up at the other man, hardly illuminated by the moonlight. "You would never. And I'm happy with just one, thank you."

"I would too!" the warrior corrected. "Grand Cleric Mittens could really use a buddy. Dog loves him and all, but the size difference makes it kind of tough."

"'Grand Cleric'? Now I just think you're doing that on purpose. And no," he said sternly. "You made me wait, and with good reason. The longer it lasts, the better it will feel. Tomorrow." He pulled out of the embrace and sunk down to the ground.

Hawke followed Anders' lead and got down on the ground, pinning him under his larger frame. He kissed the mage once and bit his lower lip, tugging until it almost hurt. "When tomorrow?"

Anders moaned and pushed up against his lover. "Well, how about we leave at first light so we can go home and do it immediately? We can have sex again, or I can give you a blowjob."

"You won't just give me a blowjob right here in the morning?" Hawke asked between kisses that trailed down the other man's body. He stopped briefly to nip and tease both of the mage's nipples, coaxing soft moans out of him.

The mage did his best to suppress his moans to nothing more than quiet mumbles. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying this being somewhat public, but at the same time, he didn't want the others to hear him. "Not with those two here. The last thing I want is one of them to come over and get us so we can all leave only to find me with your dick shoved down my throat and- Sweet Maker!" Hawke hadn't even given him the slightest warning before shoving a saliva-coated finger into his hole. Anders spread his legs, giving the other man better access. He shuddered as a second finger was added.

The warrior started to pull out his fingers and then thrust them back in over and over. Anders pushed back against him as he threw his head back, moaning at the sensation. As good as his lover's fingers felt inside him, nothing could compare to being stretched by his thick, perfect cock, and the mage simply couldn't take it any longer. "Take your fingers out and fuck me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hawke said, continuing to pump his fingers in and out. "You can't get enough of my cock, but maybe I don't want to give you the satisfaction considering what you're doing to me."

"Archer, stick it in me. Come on, you want it too." The mage was hardly aware that, in his own lust and passion, his voice was raising, no longer a whisper.

"I do, but I also want to do other things that you won't allow." The warrior curled his fingers just right, hitting the sweet spot inside the other man. Anders writhed under his touch, moaning out his name. "But, luckily for you, I'm a weak man," he said as he pulled his fingers out. "You didn't happen to bring any oil, did you?"

The mage groaned at the sudden emptiness. "No, Love. I can hardly say that I expected to add the Bone Pit to the ever-growing list of places we've made love."

Hawke spit into his hand and did his best to coat his erection before sliding into the other man with a loud moan. As much as he had enjoyed being penetrated the night before, he knew his true place was inside the sweet, tight warmth of his mage. "Not romantic enough for you? All the smoke and the dirt and the dead reptiles around don't exactly scream, 'take me here,' I suppose."

"How about you start moving and take my mind off of it?"

"So bossy, Darling," the warrior said as he started to thrust in and out of the other man.

"You'll stop before you're going to climax, right?"

"I can't promise, but I can try," Hawke said. He leaned over the mage to capture his lips. A fiery heat spread between them as both bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Hawke pulled away from their kiss, moving his lips to anchor onto his lover's neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. Anders moaned loudly, leaning into the soft bites, beckoning the other man for more. The mage pulled his legs up and wrapped them around the other man's waist, trapping his own throbbing erection between them. Each movement the dark-haired man made into him caused a sweet friction against his length, and he struggled to keep quiet.

Hawke smiled as he held himself up on one hand and his knees, using the other hand to cover the blonde's mouth. He loved hearing his lover moan and call out to him during this sort of thing, but he knew Anders well enough to know he wouldn't want their companions overhearing him like this. "Shh, Darling," he managed through soft grunts of his own. "If we're going to start adding to that list of places, we're going to have to make sure we can be quiet enough in certain situations." Anders nodded. The warrior began to move his hand away, but the mage quickly captured it, bringing it back down to suck on several of his fingers.

Hawke smiled down at the sight, loving every bit of his needy apostate. As he continued to move in and out, quickening the pace, he was frustrated at how close he was so soon. And for a very brief moment in time, he almost felt bad for putting Anders through this in the first place. _Almost…_ He tried with all his might to hold back his own need to call out and groan, but unfortunately, he didn't have any fingers in his mouth to muffle that out. "Oh, fucking Maker, you're so tight, Anders!"

"Hey, boys?" they heard from a distance. Hawke stopped his movements completely, and Anders' eyes opened wide in horror. "I'm so glad you are having fun, but I'd appreciate it if you could keep it down a bit. Fenris is having trouble concentrating on having his way with me."

"Isabela, stop," came a low, raspy voice.

Rather than respond, Hawke just laughed and continued to plow his way deeper into his lover, still a bit shocked and embarrassed that they had been heard. But, to the mage's delight, the warrior was a master of hitting him _just right_ , and brought him back to their reality in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately for him, he felt Hawke stop once more.

"Wait," the warrior finally responded loudly. "Who's keeping watch then?" Not a single person responded, and somehow Hawke couldn't bring himself to care. If something or someone were to come attack them unexpectedly, at least they would all die while doing something enjoyable. So he picked up his rhythm again, nearly sending Anders into convulsions. The mage couldn't take it any longer; he tightened his legs around the other man, threw his head back and mouth open, and moaned out loudly as he came to his release, coating both of their abdomens in sticky seed.

Hawke struggled to get out of Anders' vice grip around him as he was climaxing. The feeling of the mage tightening around his length was practically enough to send him over the edge at that moment, so he fought to get free as not to spill right then. Luckily, Anders' legs turned to jelly as his release came to a close, and his legs no longer kept the other man a prisoner. The warrior was able to back out just in time, squeezing the base of his cock tightly in his best attempt to keep his orgasm at bay. Excited that he was able to do it, but also devastated that he prevented it, Hawke fell back to the ground and groaned.

Once he had managed to catch his breath, Anders sat up, reaching out into the darkness to find some piece of clothing to clean up with. _Archer's smalls it is._ He rubbed the white fluid off of himself and then crawled over to the warrior to do the same. Hawke closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath as Anders tidied him up, and it wasn't until the mage had snuggled up next to him that he opened his mouth to form actual words. "I should get a puppy for this."

"We just had a second child, and you're already talking about a third," Anders said with a smile, nestling his head under the jaw of his lover. "Shouldn't we wait for Mittens to grow up a bit?"

Hawke chuckled. "I think sometimes we're lucky that we can't actually have children. With the way we're constantly on each other, we'd have a whole army of little ones running about."

Anders couldn't help but laugh. The world could hardly handle one Archer and one Anders as it was. The thought of more of them would probably cause some sort of massive implosion. The two were silent as they lay there together, sleep threaten them. One of them would have to get up to keep watch soon, but neither seemed to care.

"You were wrong, you know," Anders said, breaking the silence.

"No I wasn't."

"You don't even know what I'm referring to, Love."

"I don't have to," Hawke responded. "I'm right about everything."

"Well, not this time," the mage corrected him. "You told them I like to be humiliated, and that's not true. There is nothing you do to me that is embarrassing or anything less than perfect. I've never felt degraded by you."

Hawke squeezed him tightly. "Good then. I suppose it's fine to be wrong about that. Now let me sleep so we can get closer to the morning. It's hard waiting for the blowjob."

 

***

"Wake up!"

Anders groaned as he felt a light slap across his cheek. Though his eyes were still closed, he could tell that it was still dark outside, but the sun was out enough to cause it not to be pitch black. It felt like the poor mage had just gone back to bed after getting up to take watch for a few hours. But apparently Hawke needed him to be awake. And right now.

"Anders, get up! Get up!"

The mage finally gathered the strength to prop himself up on his elbows and slowly open his eyes. He had to flutter his eyelids a few times, clearing the sleep in order to see what Hawke was so excited about. And then it became incredibly obvious why the other man wanted him to wake up so badly.

In a near instant, Anders' brain was able to process that the other man was leaning over him, erection in hand, head thick and purple with impending release, stroking himself until he came. The warrior bit down hard on his lower lip to suppress his ecstasy as thick white ropes of ejaculate ripped from him and landed onto the mage's abdomen.

"I can't believe you did that, Archer," Anders said, rolling his eyes. "You couldn't wait until we got back home in a few hours?"

Hawke collapsed onto the ground, a huge smile plastered to his face. The man couldn't even begin to think clearly enough to form a coherent sentence in response to the mage's question. The feeling that had just torn through his body was like nothing he had ever felt, and he was now completely boneless.

Anders peered down at his stomach, surprised at how much fluid he saw splattered across him. But he couldn't help but smile. It was nice that he was able to control the other man for once, and it was even better knowing that it had, indeed, been worth the wait.

"I still want a blowjob when we get back home," Hawke said, finally gathering the strength and the mind to respond.

"We'll see, Love. Maybe if you get me that other kitten."


End file.
